


Guardians of the Stone

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dimension Cannon, F/M, Gen, Roman Catholicism, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: LadyMeraud and I's latest. Claire, running away from an abusive Frank, comes through the stones, landing in 1740 and in the care of a very accepting Father Mackenzie and Mother Ruth. They have secrets of their own which we will slowly reveal.As always, let us know what you guys think.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 134
Kudos: 57





	1. Claire

Claire wakes slowly. It takes her a moment to realize she is in a priest's cell. She looks around and finds a nun seating beside her. The nun places her hands over her lips and says,” Shh.” Claire drifts back to sleep where her dreams are scattered. When next she wakes, a priest is in the nun's place.

“Ah, you are awake my child.”

“Yes, I..”

“I am Father Mackenzie. The nuns and I run this kirk. We picked you up from Fort William.”

“I don't recall being there.”

“You wouldn’t. It seems your travels knocked me out. You were found and taken to Fort William. A Captain Jack Randall called me for last rites. It is unusual that he bothers. Maybe because you are a woman. I knew I needed to get you away. Your clothing, you see. I gave you a drug that mimics death and had you brought here. Where you are safe.”

“What drug and what year is it?”

“Belladonna and 1740. What year did you come through?” She isn’t surprised by his answer or question. There was something un-wordily about the whole experience.

“I am Claire Beauchamp, used to be Randall. I came through in 1946. I was a nurse in WW2. My husband Frank and I were barely married before the war. We were separated, barely saw each other. We came back together, tried to reconnect. He saw someone outside our window. He came back in and accused me of having an affair with the chap. I hadn’t. Not with anyone. But, he didn’t listen. He beat me bad. You saw the bruises, I suspect. I hit him over the head with a chair and took of running. Found myself on top of a strange hill. The stones called. The wind picked up. I fell or was drawn into the tallest one. I woke up here.”

“Oh my child. I am sorry for your pain. You are safe here. I knew you were a traveler by your clothing. To protect you from Black Jack, Captain Randall’s name among his men and the people of the Highlands. You must decide if you wish to stay here, in this time. A ‘nurse' is that like a healer?”

“It is but I don’t know much about herbs and such.”

“We can teach you. Mother Superior and Sister Mary John and Mary Luke. They all know lots about botany and midwifery, as well as herbs and other medicinal plants. They can teach if you wish to stay.”

“I do. I have nothing to go back or forward to. I also believe I may have killed Frank. He wasn’t moving.”

“Would you like absolved?”

“Yes please.”

“You will do the stations of the cross and pray with the nuns daily. Then you will be absolved. Sister Mary John can't talk. She had her tongue cut out for gossiping and for trying to seduce many men. Her clan leader ordered it done and her sent here. I fought against it but..”

Claire is a bit shocked at the level of brutality but after all she had seen in the war and then the pictures of the camp liberations, well and maybe she is still in a bit of shock.

“You are welcome to stay here. You will need to wear the nuns habit. Your clothing will be burned. We cannot have anyone questioning where it came from.”

“I understand. I can do that.”

“Good. I will sent our Mother Superior to see you changed. You may then join the nuns in prayer.”

“Thank you Father Mackenzie for all you have done.”

“You are welcome, my daughter.”

Mother Superior is a sweet woman with a welcome smile. “You may call me Mother Ruth. I will teach you all you need to know and then the good Father and I will find you a job using those skills.” She says after helping her into the heavy nun's habit. After, they watch as Father Mackenzie sets her clothes ablaze. It is relief she feels as she watches them raise into smoke. She feels free, in the kirk, in a time not her own.

Over the next few months, she does her penance, learns a ton about the herbs and plants and their medicinal uses. Mother Ruth gave her a book on botany. She studies it every night.


	2. Back to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire heads towards Castle Leoch while Frank comes to and seeks his wife. We find out more about Father Mackenzie and Mother Ruth.

Claire, with the help of Mother Ruth and her nuns, is soon ready to take her new skills to the head of the Clan Mackenzie. The nuns provide her with clothing for the time. She is dressed in layer after layer. Her curls are tamed into a tight bun. Father Mackenzie escorts her to the Laird of his Clan, Column Mackenzie at Castle Leoch.

Meanwhile in 1946

Frank comes to with a head splitting ache in the back of his head by a broken chair. That bitch hit him! She had the unmitigated nerve to hit him! She would pay.   
He stumbles to his feet and heads downstairs. The lady at the desk looks up when he comes down. 

“May I help you, Mr. Randall?”

“Yes,” he growls,” Have you seen my wife come down? I know she did. What direction did she go?”

“She did. She headed into town.” She smoothly lies. He nods and heads the direction he had been pointed to. Away from the Stones. 

The lady slips her habit back on and heads towards the kirk. “Father, I sent him the wrong way.”

“Good. We will keep the letter from him. We must keep her safe. He would kill her like his ancestor.” She nods and they head into pray. It will not be the last time they keep a secret.

Father Mackenzie and Mother Ruth pray earnestly for Claire, the newest travelers, safety. They are not the first Guardians of the Stones. Guardians had existed for over four hundred years. It started with another Mackenzie when they will still tightly battling the Bruce's to be leaders of the clans. A small croft at the foot of the hill, the fae' hill where the Standing Stones worked their magic. It is now the kirk but still does the same work. 

Father Mackenzie and Mother Ruth are the current Guardians. The clan Mackenzie is much more scattered then it was at the beginning or is in 1740, where Claire landed, where they, along with the Grants, Murray’s, and Fraser’s, lead Scotland. Scattered they may be but someone is always available to see the travelers safe. That is why they will be heading to 1740’s soon. Claire needs them. 

All the other travelers are settled in jobs or marriages. All but Claire.


	3. Castle Leoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire arrives and settles at Castle Leoch. Jamie arrives back on Scottish soil.

Father Mackenzie escorts Claire to Castle Leoch. On the way he presents her with a basket full of things. She gasps when she sees it. Her mother’s necklace, a suture kit, personal things like her hairbrush and comb, feminine products, even her first aid kit.

“How did you do this?”

“Mother Ruth slipped into your room. She gathered all she could without raising Mr. Randall’s suspicion. The suture kit we have put together over time.”

“So he lives?”

“He does. So, you are absolved, my daughter, of the sin of assaulting him. He is quite furious. You are much safer here. Just stay away from a Lt. named Jonathan Randall. He is quite evil. I will introduce you as a widow with healing skills. You should be safe enough here.”

“Thank you Father.”

They arrive at the castle later that day. They are escorted straight to the Laird's office.

“Father, do what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”   
He stands and bows before them. His grey/ brown hair is in a club in the back of his head. His kilt isn't long enough to cover his painfully twisted legs. Claire tries to hide the wince when she sees them.

“I bring you a healer. May I present Mrs. Claire Beauchamp, a widow from London with healing skills. She has been serving in that capacity in my kirk for the last few months. I ken ye have need of one here so I bring her to you.”

“Mrs. Beauchamp, welcome to my home. I trust my cousin's word but, I will need to see ye work in person. I offer you a month to prove yourself. Father, come back in a month. I will either send her back with you or nae. That suit?”

“Aye, my Laird.” Father Mackenzie bows before him.

“Yes sir.” She curtsies before him.

“Very good.” He rings a bell and a maid hurries in. “Anna, escort Mrs. Beauchamp to Miss Fitz and tell her to show her to Mr. Beaton’s auld surgery. Make sure she has what she needs."

“Thank you.” Claire curtsies again to both man and follows Anna out. 

“Mistress Beauchamp, send me a letter if you need anything.” Father Mackenzie says. She nods.

The surgery is a mess. It takes most of the first day to get it clean enough to see patients. But finally she has it as sterile as she can make it.

The next morning, there is a loud banging on her door. She hurries to open it and finds several men there with a young boy laying on her exam table. 

“Mistress Beauchamp, I am Dougal Mackenzie, war chief and Column’s brother. This is Hamish, his son.” He gestures to the lad on the table. She nods, pulling her hair up with a rubber band Father Mackenzie had brought back from the 40’s. 

“What has happened and has his father been told?” she asks as she approaches her patient.

“The wee fool tried to ride a horse he is forbidden to. His father is on the way. He has been quite a handful since his mam's passing.” They all reflectivity cross themselves. She nods and walks over to the young man.

“Hello Hamish. My name is Claire. I am going to see what you have done.” She carefully examines him. She finds that he has broken his arm. He isn't concussed, his back is clear. A set arm and time and he will be fine.  
The men gave the lad a few sips of whisky before she moves his broken ulna back in place. She wraps it tight and places it in a sling. By this time Column has arrived.

“He will be fine. He needs some willow bark tea and rest. To wear the sling, not use his arm, and in three to four week, he will be fine.”

“Thank you Mistress Beauchamp.” 

She keeps a close eye on young Hamish while seeing other patients. Without a x-ray, she can't be sure it is set right but, it seems to be healing well. At the end of the four weeks, she removes the sling. She is relived when he is able to move it freely and without pain.  
Father Mackenzie returns about the same time. “How are you finding live here?” 

“It is wonderful. I am respected and treated like family.”

Column calls them in and formally thanks her for the care of his son. He tells her that she has a home and place here if she wishes to stay. She gratefully accepts.

Meanwhile, a ship docks in Edinburgh and a young man with red curls flowing down his back, exits.  
“Jamie lad, it is grand to see you back on Scottish soil.” Murtagh greets his Godson.

“It is good to be home. I hate that I have missed Jenny and Ian's wedding. The King just would not release me from his charge.” Jamie Fraser had been in France, serving the King there in training his men. He was there originally to help his cousin Jarrod with his wine business. The king had seen him at sword play and admired his technique so much that he drafted him to train his men. He had spent the last three years doing that. Finally released at age 27, he is free to return home to Lallybroch.

“They missed you but understood. Your mam and da are well and look forward to your arrival. Also, Column wishes you to come by Castle Leoch. He wants your help with some horse training and breeding. Willie is still at university.”

“Column will have to wait. I am anxious to be home.”   
He craves home, family, and peace. He will find it at Lallybroch. Maybe.


	4. Past, Present, and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire meet. We meet another traveler. Black Jack discovers something that may put Claire in danger. Hamish has a crush.

Back in 1946, Mother Ruth is working to get Frank out of Inverness. She knows from being in his room to get the supplies for Claire, that he had been offered a job in Oxford. She knows from a letter from another Sister, a Guardian of the Stones from the future, that he will meet his next wife there. 

She was the Sister currently on assignment at the Stones. Keeping an eye on Frank was taking her away from her main job. He was bugging the local constables to find his wife, claiming a Highlander he saw looking up at her was involved. He wasn’t, not in her disappearance. Finally Ruth had enough. She has a friend, a mate from school how was the Mother Superior in St Aloysius. Mother Gene was happy to help, knowing the dean of the university that Frank was destined to serve at. She understood the situation and, a few phone calls later, Frank is off to Oxford where it is harder for him to try to find his wife.

Meanwhile in 1740, Jamie and Murtagh arrive at Lallybroch. They, especially Jamie, are greeted with enthusiastic hugs.

“It is happy we are to have you home Jamie. We wish you could stay longer. But, your Uncle Column needs you to help set up the horse breeding program. You will help him out for a few months and then return here. We need your help with the expansion of Lallybroch.” His da tells him after enthusiastic greetings from his mam and sister.

“Da, I pray this doesn’t mean marriage. I really wish to not have a lass thrust on me. I had enough of them throwing themselves at me in Paris.” Brain laughs. 

“Nae son. We will have you choose your bride.”

At the Castle

Hamish becomes a shadow under his healer's feet. Where she is, you can usually find the young lad. He helps carry her supplies, accompanies her to the garden to collect herbs and other medicinal plants, even leaves his da's side to dine with her.

“I am sorry he is so attached to me.” She tells Column one day when she is massaging him to give him some relief from his leg and back pain.

“Dinna fash Mistress. Since the death of his mam,” The both cross themselves,” He has hungered for a lass to give his child's heart too. You are a good influence on him. I dinna mind.”

Lallybroch

The month passes quickly as Jamie catches up with his family. He is soon heading to Castle Leoch to serve his uncle. He will miss Lallybroch but at least he is still on Scottish soil. 

First sight

His Uncle Column introduced them at the hall at dinner the first night he was there  
.   
“Jamie lad, there is someone I would like you to meet. “ He stands and then almost falls back when he sees her. Her brown curls, as out of control as his own, frame a beautiful face with the most esquist eyes. “James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser meet Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, a widow from near York and London. She is the castle's healer. Claire, my nephew Jamie.”

He bows low before her. “Your servant ma'am.”

“Sir,” she curtsies. 

“Miss Claire, come. Our dinner is getting cold.” Her escort stands and her arm. She is usually thankful for his presence. The Laird's son keep all but the most enthusiastic suitors away. But, there is something about this Jamie.

“Hamish, where are your manners. You aren't even going to say hello to your own cousin, Jamie, before you jerk Mistress Beauchamp’s arm off.” His da scolds him.

“Hello cousin Jamie. How was Paris?”

“Hello Hamish. It was good but I am glad to be home on Scottish soil. You have grown quite a lot in the last three years.”

“Aye. I am twelve now. May we speak later so I may escort Miss Claire to dinner?”

“Aye.” He bows again to her. “It was very nice to meet you Mistress.”

“You too.” As Hamish drags her away, he notices her arse. Ah Dhai!

“Uncle, is the widow Beauchamp being courted?” he asks his uncle over dinner,” By anyone other then your son.”

Column laughs. “ He does have a crush, eh. But, he will outgrow it when a lass closer to his own age catches his eye. As for Mistress Beauchamp, nae. Not for lack of the lads trying. I have had three men come and make serious offers for her hand. She has rejected them all. I haven’t made inquires to the state of her marriage when she became a widow. I fear her late husband wasn’t a good man and it will take the lass time to trust another.”

“Hmm. But, she is a good healer?”

“Oh aye. She saved Mrs. Fitz's nephew, Danny, from poisoning from a plant at the black kirk. Father Bane though him possessed. Was a relief to all when he ended up just sickened by the plant and she was able to bring him back to full health.”

Over the next week, he spend most of his time in the stables separating out the best horses, coos, and sheep, for the breeding program. He is joined by his wee cousin, as his da wishes him to learn the secrets of breeding.

“So Hamish, how is your arm?” he asks him one day when he sees the lad rubbing it.

“Oh it is better. Miss Claire gave me exercises to do to strengthen it.” It is the opening Jamie had been waiting on. 

“You like Mistress Claire then?”

“Aye. She is nice to me and not just because I am the heir of Column. I wish her husband hadn't treated her so bad.” 

“Bad how?” 

“He hit her. When Father Mackenzie first brought her here, she had bruises. And there is a sadness in her eyes sometimes.” Jamie’s hands had fisted up. Men are not to hit women!”

“But he is dead, her husband?”

“Aye. But, she still rejects the lads who wish to court her. Da says it is because she doesn’t trust them. She trusts me though.” He says with some pride. Jamie grins at him. He canna blame the lad. He feels the same. 

“What else do you ken about her?”

“She loves to take the horses out and gather strange flowers and herbs. She can heal with them.” His eyes get large in wonder,” she hums songs as she works but they are like no song I have ever heard. She bathes daily.”

“How do you ken that?”

“The maids whisper about bringing up water for her ever night.” He replies with a blush. 

“You shouldn't ken that lad.” The blush on the lad's face deepens.

“She has knifes in her surgery.” He tells his cousin to change the subject.

“Does she now?” Before the lad can answer, Donas, one of the more ill tempered horses, runs in from the outside paddock. He heads straight for Hamish. Jamie jumps in front of him and places his hands up.

“Slaodadh sios balach tha a h-uile dad gu math. Chan eil duine airson do ghortachadh. {slow down lad all is well. No one wishes to hurt you.}” he telks the horse. It stops with a snort and then reaches out and bites Jamie's hand. “Iffrin! You wee bastard!” he calls out as blood runs down his arm.

“Cousin Jamie, we must take you to the healer.”

“I will be..” but he doesn’t finish as a wave of dizziness takes him over. Auld Alex and Willy, the other men in the stables also insist. Hamish gets his arm around his waist and helps him to Miss Claire.

“Miss Claire, my cousin has been bitten by a horse!” He calls out as he enters. Claire hurries over.

“Owe!” She helps Hamish lower him down onto her table.

“Tis' just a horse bite. I've had worse.” He says as he looks into her incredible honey whisky eyes.

“This one is bad. Will need stitches. Hamish, run down and fetch some hot water and whisky from Mrs. Fitz.”

“Aye Miss Claire.”

“The alcohol here is not for drinking.” She explains as she carefully presses a clean cloth over the wound to slow the flow of blood. He would ask her what her alcohol was for but, even pressing down hard on his wound, her hands feel so bonny on him, ti' all he can concentrate on.

Hamish brings the requested items back. She pours Jamie a good shot and then another. “Okay, this is going to sting. Quite a lot. I am sorry.” She pours a good bit of the hot water over the wound followed by some of the alcohol. It hurts like the devil and he bites his lip tight not to scream. “Sorry. I am trying to prevent it getting inflamed.” She gives him another shot of whisky. “I am going to close it now. Your hand will have to be in a sling for a bit as it heals.”

“Do as you need.” He is feeling pleasantly buzzed by the whisky and her presence. She tips the needle at thread in more alcohol and starts to sew. She does hum as she works and Jamie is distracted some from the pain by trying to place the song. It is like none his mam had sang to him, like none of the songs he had grown up hearing.

She coats it with honey, wraps a clean cloth around it, and places it in a sling. “Rest here a bit Mr. Fraser.”

“Jamie. I am Jamie.”

“Claire. Rest Jamie.” He closes his eyes and a few of his curls fall forward. She brushes them back and he smiles. She does too.

Fort William

Lt. John Grey enters Captain Randall's office. “You called for me sir?”

“Yes, you recall the lady we found in Inverness two months ago? The one found in just her shift. The one Father Mackenzie came to see?”

“Yes, she died in her cell.”

“So it would seem. But, when we went to bury our latest, they dug near where her body should be. We have only a few women buried here. She isn’t among them.”

“I escorted the grave diggers out myself sir. I saw her buried. Why she isn't there, I truly can not tell you.”

“Fine. You are dismissed.” The Lieutenant leaves with a bow and Black Jack returns to the letter from his wife. She wrote with news of her pregnancy. He wrote her back offering congratulations but reminding her she is to have a son. 

It isn’t a love match between them. She had been married to his brother. He had died and, his family not wishing to loss her money, insisted that he marries her. He has the men here and about to play with. If she gives birth to a son, he wouldn’t debase himself to lay with her again. He would much rather lie with Lt. Grey. With a sigh, he returns his mind to the problem of the missing widow.

Lt. Grey has his own story. He had been serving Her Majesty’s army in Afghanistan in 2009. After being injured, he was sent home. He decides to explore around before deciding what he wishes to do. While hiking in Scotland, he ends up touching the same stone Claire had. He woke up close to three hundred years in the past. Thank God for Father Mackenzie and Sister Ruth. Father Mackenzie provided him with papers and a commission. He hurries to his room to write the good Father about Black Jack discovering that Claire's body is missing.

1946

Sister Mary Luke, is the newest Guardian. It is only her second time in this time and she is still a bit nervous if prepared. Frank comes in

“Sister, is the good Father about?”

“I am sorry sir, he isn't. May I help you?”

“I really need to see him. I have found love again, you see. With my first wife gone, I seek the church’s permission to remarry.”

“I see Mr. Randall. He will be back soon. Where can he find you?”

He tells her which B and B he is staying in and leaves. Sister Mary smiles. Twi months. Father Mackenzie will be pleased.


	5. Keeping Her Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Father Mackenzie come up with a plan to disguise the fact that Claire is alive. Father Mackenzie does all he can to keep the evil Randall line from spreading. Jamie and Claire flirt and dine under Hamish's protective eyes.

1740

John meet Father Mackenzie in a pub in Inverness. It was close to the Fort but not to close. He takes a seat across from him way in the back so they are less likely to avoid being overheard.

“Black Jack discovered that Claire's body wasn't in the mass grave. He called me in to question me about it.”

“What did you tell him?” They cover their mouths with the large ale glasses to appear to be more drinking then talking.

“That I was there when she was buried. That I have no idea where she could have got to.”

“Good. Do you know anyone who could cause a bit of a distraction to get the soldiers away from the fort long enough to rebury Claire?” He looks at the priest with wide eyes. “There is a las who didn't survive her journey through. She looks like Claire. If we bury her in her place and Black Jack is satisfied it is her, it will help keep her safe. She is very new here. We must keep her protected.”

“Agree. The Campbell’s are still part of the Black Watch. I am mate's with their leader. They would be happy to make life difficult for the English. I will set it up.”

“Very good. I can’t stay but will be back. Have business to finish in ’46.” John understands that the Guardians must go back and forth. Father Mackenzie had told him of having to go forward a few years to rescue a Gillian Duncan from Edinburgh from being burned as a witch. 

“God speed.”

“Thank you. You too.”

1946

Father Mackenzie enters the kirk and greets Sister Mary Luke. “Where is he?” 

“In Mrs. Baird's B and B. Two months. I was surprised.” 

“It was predicted. But, I will like to deny him the wedding as long as possible. As we know that is will not be a happy marriage.” She nods. The future is assured.

He heads to Mrs. Baird's B and B. She was one of them. Not a Guardian just knowledgeable about the Stones and their power. She nods at the good Father when he comes in.

“Mr. Randall, eh?”

“Aye.”

“He is in the drawing room.” He walks that way and finds him with a glass of wine. He invites him to join him.

“Father, I have found love again. I wasn’t expecting it so soon. I wish to marry her. To have my first marriage annulled. We, Claire and I, were only together a few times in the five years we were married. The war and all. Now she is gone.”

“And you don't believe she will return?”

“No, I have settled in my mind that she is with the Highlander I saw watching her. I don't blame her. Our marriage wasn't a very happy one. I just wish to see us both free.”

“Due to the circumstances, I believe we can do an annulment. You are still at the address in Edinburgh?”

“I am.”

“Very good. It will take around four months. Plan your wedding for six. I will send you the papers. There is no need for you to travel back here.”

“Thank you Father.” He shakes his hand and Father Mackenzie heads back to the kirk. In truth, he could do the annulment in an hour. But, he knows the future. This marriage to Sandy will also be unhappy. Frank will die in Edinburgh, in the arms of another woman, within months of his second marriage. The delay assures that there will be no issue from that marriage. That the evil Randall line will die with Frank.

“God forgive me.” Father Mackenzie prays as he places the completed paper in an envelope with a note it is to be mailed to Frank in four months. He then returns to the Stones and the past.

1740

“Miss Claire, may I trouble you to look at my hand. It is paining me.” Jamie walks into Claire's surgery a few days later.

“How long has it been paining you and what were you doing?” She asks as she takes the sling off and starts to unwrap it. 

“Just today. I was working with a stubborn filly and needed the use of both hands.” She sighs and he ken's he has disappointed her.

“Jamie, you can not be using it until the stitches come out. Now, let's see what you have done.” She remoces the last of bandages and exposes the still tightly closed wound. Thank God. “You have just irritated it. I will add some more honey and re-bandage it. You must promise me that you will not use it again until I remove the stitches.”

“I do swear Madame.” He bows low before her. She giggles and suddenly all he wants is to hear that sound again.

“I would love to dine with you and Hamish, if that is alright so I can get to know my wee cousin better.”

“Jamie, I don’t own the table nor have any control over who sits there. But, we do sit with some of the lower members of the clan. As the Laird's nephew, would you be comfortable there?” She asks with a bit of a blush and lowered eyes. She is flirting with me! Jamie thinks in shock. Why, is she flirting with me? Should I flirt back?

“Well, as I will be dining with Himself's son, I should be alright. Shall I come and escort you or would you like to meet me there?”

“I thank you Jamie, but Hamish has tasked himself with escorting me to the hall. We would hate to disappoint him.”

“Aye, we would. My wee cousin has a crush on you.”

“He does.” She agrees as she finishes securing the last bandage. “I have discussed it with his father. He is okay with it. Says the lad needs a woman he can give his child's heart to.”

“He does. His mam died three years ago of a deep wame pain.” The both cross themselves. Claire thinks appendicitis or ectopic pregnancy but doesn’t say anything. “Ever since he has needed a woman to be like a mam, someone he can love and protect.”

“I am happy to be that.” There conversation is cut off be the arrival of one of his kinsman, Angus, sporting a black eye.

“Angus, what have ye done, kissed a lass that was unwilling again.” Jamie teases as Claire probes around it to make sure his eye isn't damaged.

“Nae Jamie. Nae kiss. Just placed my hand on her knee.” Claire and Jamie both shake their heads as Claire treats it.

“You are lucky all she gave you was a black eye.” Claire pronounces.

Meanwhile

The Black Watch is happy to make mischief. They make a deal with a tavern owner, promising him a new tavern, freshly built, if he allows them to set it afire to keep the English bastards busy. The spirits are removed and the auld structure is quickly bright with fire. Black Jack orders his soldiers to serve as firemen under his supervision. Perfect. 

John and the good Father hurry to bury the Claire look-a-like near where she would have been orginally interned. After the fire is out, John informs Black Jack that Claire has been found. He insists on seeing the body.

“Dam! It is her.” He declares when he sees the brown curly hair on the lass buried in her shift. “What a bloody week. The missing body found, a bloody fire, and I've had no time for entertainment.” John knows of his homosexuality. He himself is bi-sexual but would have nothing to do with the Captain. He had heard enough stories of his sadist side. Now Claire, that is a lass he wouldn’t mind knowing. If it was possible.

“Well, all is under control now. Why not head into town and find some distraction.”

“You won't offer me some?”

“Sorry no.” Black Jack gives him an appraising look before standing and heading out.

Back at the castle

Hamish arrives to escort Claire to dinner. “Hamish sweetie, give me a moment.” She was finishing taming her curls in the small room off the surgery. It contains a fireplace, double bed, dressing table, a separate table with a few chairs for eating, and a bathtub. She had insisted on it within days of arriving. She knows the importance of keeping clean. 

Hamish takes her arm and they head out. “Hamish, I have invited your cousin Jamie to join us. I hope you don't mind.”

“No. I like cousin Jamie. He treats me lime a young man and not a little boy.”

“Do I treat you like a little boy?”

“No, you treat me like a son. I really like that.” She stops them within a few steps of the Great Hall. She gives him a hug.

“I am glad. I really like you Hamish. You are so sweet to me.” He blushes and hurries them into the Hall.

Jamie joins them within minutes, to the surprise of the others at the table. Jamie is soon entertaining them with stories of his childhood at Lallybroch. The whole table is soon laughing. At the end of dinner, he turns to his cousin.

“Hamish, may I escort Miss Claire back to her room?”

“Cousin Jamie, you may. Just remember She is a lady.” He is very proud of his cousin and nods, bowing low before him.

“Aye, I will.” He bows before Claire, offering her his arm. After kissing Hamish's cheek, she takes it. She meets Jamie's eyes with a smile that he returns.


	6. Fergus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Jack is up to his tricks and his latest victim is brought to Claire.  
TW Deals with the rape of a child.

Jamie walks Claire back to her room. They stop at her door, neither wishing to part but also neither wishing to say anything.

“Thank you for seeing me safe Jamie.” She says.

“You are quite welcome Mistress.”

“Claire please. While you are here, may I exam your hand?”

“Aye. Please do. It is itching.” She invites him in but keeps the door open for proprietaries sake. She gently removes the wrapping.

“It is healing nicely. You can leave the wrapping off and I will be able to remove them in a few days.”

“That is good. Claire, may I take you out riding tomorrow?”

“I would like that. But, you need to get permission from my protector.” He smiles. 

“Aye. I will. He is doing a grand job in that role I would just like the opportunity to help him.” She smiles as she gathers up the bandages and places them with the items to be laundered. 

“That he is. He is a sweet boy.”

“Aye. Claire, not to be to forward but, you are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever known.”

“Jamie, my marriage was not an easy one. It was really bad. So, I appreciate your kind words but can only be your friend.” Even though her stubborn heart yearns for more.

“I understand. I will be your friend. Will ride you around the grounds, after seeking Hamish’s permission.”

“That sounds lovely Jamie. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Aye, in the morrow then. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Fort William

Black Jack decides to find diversion at the Fort, or more accurate, bring some in. With the tavern they frequented still being rebuild, he has whisky and other spirits brought in. Also, unknown to the others, a young boy for his own personal entertainment. The morning after the party, Lord John finds the lad, bleeding and covered in bruises. He wraps his naked body in a blanket and carries him out to a wagon. 

“Take him straight to Castle Leoch and Claire, the healer there. Make haste. He is bad off.” He watches as the wagon disappears in a cloud of dust. He says a prayer for the lad and for the soul of Black Jack.

Castle Leoch

“Hamish, may I speak to you a moment?” Jamie finds him the next morning.

“Aye Cousin Jamie.”

“It is about Claire. I wish to take her out riding this morning. Do I have your permission to do so.”

“Aye cousin. Ye will see her safe?”

“Ye have my word that nothing will happen to her as long as she is in my care.”

“Very good.” Column, who had overheard this, smiles. Jamie is doing just right with the lad. Treating him as the Laird he will be, showing he respects the responsibility he has taken as the lasses protector. It is a responsibility he will have for all tentants under his leadership in the future.

“Jamie lad, thank you for respecting both my son and the lady Claire.”

“You are welcome. The lad is going to make a fine laird someday. As he is taken Mistress Beauchamp’s protection as his personal responsibility, would it be okay if I taught him some sword and knife skills, in case he has need of them? It is what I was doing in Paris.”

“That will be fine. Thank you Jamie.” There conversation is disturbed by a breathless messenger.

“My Laird, a wagon has arrived with someone injured from Fort William. A young lad in bad shape, sent to the healer.”

“See he is brought to her right away.”

“I will go help him if I have your leave?”

“Aye. Go see the patient to Mistress Beauchamp. Keep me informed.”

“Aye.” He hurries away with a bow.

The lad is barely conscious. Jamie lifts him gently out and hurries him to Claire. He carries him in calling her name.

“I will be right out Jamie. So, Hamish agreed to the ride.”

“Aye, but we need to postpone it. You’ve a patient from the Fort. A badly injured youth.”

“Lay him on the table. I will be right out.” She hurriedly pulls her hair up in a bun and places an apron over her clothes. She dips her hands in the distilled alcohol to sterilize them and comes out. She gasps when she sees him. “What happened?”

“I dinna ken. He arrived by wagon from the Fort. Someone ken'd where to send him.”

“They did. Alright. Can you stay and help.”

“Aye. Whatever ye need.” 

She starts by carefully uncovering him. He is a mass of bruises and cuts. Blood covers the bottom of the blanket and she knows he has been injured worse. 

“Jamie, need hot water.”

“Aye. I will be right back.” When they are alone, she carefully turns him over. She isn’t surprised at what she finds. Someone had brutally sodomized the boy. 

“Can you hear me? May name is Claire. I am a healer and am going to help you.”

“Fergus,” He softly says. “I didn’t want to ma'am. The soldier he forced me. I was sold to the brothel. I don't mind doing some of the things. But, I didn't wish this. I told him no but he said that no-one says no to him. He took what he wished and then beat me for crying.”   
Jamie had walked in on the end of this, carrying the requested water. He seats it down carefully as he curses. Claire feels the same.

“Who sold ye lad?” he asks.

“My mam. My dad died. My baby sister was hungry. As the oldest, it was my job to see to her. I don’t mind most. The lasses are sweet to me. I also didn’t mind using my mouth on the lads. But..”

“You wilna be going back. If you dinna need me Claire, I will go tell Column what is going on?”

“Yes please do. We are alright here. Thank you.” He bows to them both and hurries out, where he can curse more freely. He vows to do all he can to see the lad safe and avenged.

Claire washes his body carefully. She carefully treats and sews up the wounds to his anus. She dresses him in a loose night shirt, doses him with whisky and willow bark tea. When he is sleeping peacefully on his belly, she goes to inform the Laird of her patient's condition.

“We must keep him here. Pay off his debt to the brothel. When he is well, he can work in the stables with me to pay it back.” Jamie is telling Column when she enters.

“Ah Mistress Beauchamp, how is the lad?”

“He is sleeping. I have treated him and sewn up the wound in his bum. Jamie is right. He can’t return there. Whoever brutalized him, will do it again. He has no rights there to his own body.”

“I agree. He is now under the protection of Clan Mackenzie. When he is able, he will be tasked with helping Jamie in the stables. I would love to ken who did this to him but, at least he will find protection and dignity here. I will sent our barrister Ned, to pay whatever else he owes.”

“Thank you Laird.” Claire curtsies before him.

“Thank you uncle.”

“The lad will need to stay in my surgery the next few nights. I need to monitor for inflammation.”

“That is fine. Just let Hamish ken.”

“I will.”

“Go Mistress. Return to your patient. I will sent for Ned. Jamie, go tell my son what is going on. You may start training him as soon as you wish.” The bow and curtsy and leave.


	7. Safety, Work, and Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a plan for Fergus' future. The poor lad is still suffering from what happened. He finds a friend in Hamish. Jamie and Claire finally start on their ride.

The lads cries woke her early the next morning. She hurries to him. She takes the flailing child in her arms and talks softly to him. “It is alright now. You are safe. You are safe.” His cries and shaking slowly stop. “I am Claire, recall. You are safe here in Castle Leoch. The Laird has taken him under his wing.”

“Why would he do that? What does he want?’ his fear filled eyes scatter across the room. She feels a deep sadness and a rage towards whoever harmed this child. She turns his face, framed by brown curls, towards her.

“Not that. Never that again. I promise you. You will never be touched again until you, yourself, wish it. I promise.”

“Thank you Madame'.”

Jamie enters at this point. “Good morning Claire and Fergus. How are you feeling lad?”

“A bit better.”

“”I was just explaining to Fergus that he has a place here.”

“Aye, and a job. When you are well, you may help me and the Laird's son in the stables. You will have a good place to sleep, plenty of food,” At this, the lad's stomach rumbles. Claire hurries over and brings him back some fruit and bread. He eats, as though starved, as he listens. “A training and some coin. How does that sound to you?”

“Like an answered prayer. But sir, I owe the Madame of the Brothel.”

“ Not anymore. The Laird has already sent someone out to pay her off. You will pay him back through work but, you will still have your own coin. Tis' nae slavery or servitude. No, you will be a employee of the Castle and in a month, when the debt to the Madame is paid off, you may move on, if you so wish.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Tis' Jamie lad. You are welcome.”

“Jamie, would you mind bringing up more breakfast and ask the maids to fill my tub. He needs a bath and clean clothes.”

“Aye. One thing first. How do I address ye lad? What clan are ye from?”

“I am a Sinclair. I guess I still am. It is hard to know anymore.”

“Lad, ye are. I am a Fraser. My uncle, the Laird, is a Mackenzie. Not that any of this matters. We are all Scots and you are safe from the bloody bastard that did this to you.” He nods, swallows, as tears start down his eyes. “I will be back.”

“Jamie, he needs new clothes.”

“Aye. I will bring some back. How old are you lad?”

“Ten and two."

“Hamish's clothes should fit ye.” He bows low to both and leaves. 

“Who is Hamish?”

“Jamie's cousin and the Laird's son. He is a sweet lad. He will be a good mate to you.”

A bit later, the lad has been bathed twice, has new clean clothes on, and has ate again. Hamish comes in to escort Claire to lunch and the lads meet. Claire explains she needs to stay with her patient. They all three eat together and the lad's start to talk. Hamish explains what he will be doing at the stables. 

After, Jamie returns to the room. He finds the lad helping his healer prepare herbs. “Grand lad. We will take this work off what is owed. Claire, I came to see if you still wish to ride with me?”

“Fergus, are you feeling up to staying here alone for a bit?”

“Aye mistress. I can do that.”

“Okay, so when are we going Jamie?"

“Later this evening. I still have a bit of work to do.”

“I will see you then.”

As they continue to grind and seep herbs, she strives to get to know more about him.

“Fergus, can you read and write?"

“No mistress I..”

“No need to be embarrassed. If you would like to learn, I can teach you in the evenings.”

“Oh yes please!"

“Good. We will start when you are feeling better.”   
Hamish returns and Claire asks if he would like to join Fergus for lessons, knowing the lad will feel better if he isn't the only student. Hamish, bless his heart, catches on right away.

“Aye, I would like to learn some of the healing stuff, if that is alright?”

“Very okay. Hamish, your cousin Jamie is taking me out riding later. I would like it if you could keep Fergus company. Tell him more about living here, the people, that kind of thing.”

“Aye Miss Claire.”

When Jamie arrives, a bit later, Hamish reminds him he is taking out a lady.

“Aye lad. I ken it well. I will be a perfect gentleman.”

He has Buttercup saddled up for Claire and Donas for himself. She jerks when she sees this.  
“Isn't that the horse that bit you?”

“Aye, but he and I have an understanding now."

“I am not taking you away from your work am I?”

“Nae, all is all caught up. The last filly was just mated with Donas.”

“Oh, that is what placed him in a good mood.” She teases as he helps her up on Buttercup. He blushes, his ears turning red. He has never heard a woman joke like that. He mounts Donas and they head out. They ride for awhile before he slows them down so they can talk.

“Claire, will you tell me about your husband?”

“It isn’t a nice tale Jamie.” She warns.


	8. Claire's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tells Jamie what she can of her past. They make some plans. Jamie talks with the Laird and Hamish. Black Jack has some explaining to do.

She takes a deep breath before beginning. “ I was ten and nine when my parent's and uncle died in a shipwreck on the Channel. I went to live with my widowed aunt. She passed three months later of a broken heart. But before she did, she arranged for my future.” She is careful to mix facts and the tall tales she must say as she can't talk about the Stones. “A former student of my uncle’s, Frank. He liked me well enough and I thought myself in love with him. After my aunt’s death, we were married. He wanted me to stay home and not use any of the healing skills I had learned from my aunt and the sisters of the convent she lived by. She wanted me to have a way to make a living, just in case. He wished for me to do nothing but take care of him, the house, and the children we were supposed to have.

So, we eventually moved to York. That was the first place he hit me.” She, lost in her story, doesn’t see him tighten up, his hands turning white on the reins. “He thought a man was flirting with me. A few months later, he caught a man in our cottage, fixing something he couldn’t or wouldn’t. He beat me so bad that I couldn’t move for a week. A few months later, he died, in the arms of another woman.” She is freely weeping now. He stops the horses and helps her off and into his arms.

“Shhh Miss Claire.” He rubs her back trying to comfort her.

“I don't weep for him. I weep for the woman who allowed herself to be used so. Thank God for Father Mackenzie. He found me in York, took me to his kirk and the Sisters. They allowed me time to recover and mourn. Taught me more. Then he brought me here.”

“Here aye, where ye are honored and respected. Hamish adores you, Himself likes ye, Mrs. Fitz brags on ye to whomever will listen, and I like ye. Miss Claire, I like ye a lot.” He takes a risk, unable to do less, and lowers his lips to hers. The kiss is a mere brushing of lips, tender and barely there. She sighs and returns it, just brushing her lips against his. Her wee tongue comes out and touches his bottom lip. The kiss is deepened and he pulls her closer. He feels the shivers up and down his body and she also shivers against him. He doesn’t wish to stop but must. He lifts his head and meets her equally dazed eyes.

“Miss Claire, that alright?” funny to ask after.

“I think you can call me Claire and yes Jamie, it was very alright.”

“So we can do it again? Claire, I would like to court ye if that is alright?”

“Yes, as long as it is okay with Hamish and his father.”

“Aye, I will ask them both. I am quite proud of my cousin and the role he has taken as your protector. I will treat his feelings carefully.”

“Good.” She still rests against him and lifts up to kiss him again. He returns it with the same passion she shows. They are both panting when they move away.

“I must see ye home Claire before..”

“Yes.” She understands what he is saying. She, married for five years, has never felt passion like this. His hands shake as he lifts her up on her mount. His kilt hides nothing and she sews he is equally affected.

Meanwhile at the stables.

Hamish had taken Fergus out to the stables to show him what he would be doing.

“Ye needed worry. Ye will be working with my cousin Jamie and myself.” He explains.

“I really like your cousin Jamie and Miss Claire. They helped me after what the redcoat did.”

“Ye needn’t worry about them anymore. Ye are under the protection of Clan Mackenzie now. My father says so and he is the Laird.”

“I thank your father and yourself. I will work hard for you.”

“Fergus, do ye ken where your mam and sister are?”

“They were in Edinburgh when all this started. I dinna ken where they are now.” 

Jamie and Claire arrive. They had rode hard to try to outpace their desire and arrive with breathless horses and riders.

“What is this? Is something amiss then?” Jamie asks   
as he dismounts with a flourish. He helps Claire down.

“Nae Jamie. I was just showing Fergus where he will be working.”

“Not until Miss Claire clears him. He will work in the surgery with her until then.” Fergus looks a bit pale. Claire takes him in hand and leads him back to the surgery. Jamie turns to his wee cousin.

“I am sorry Jamie. I didn't mean to harm him.”

“It is alright Hamish. The redcoat he just did.. The lad needs more time to recover, is all.”

“When he does can ye teach him to defend himself with the sword and knife too. So the bloody redcoats canna harm him again?”

“That is a fine idea. But before we do any of that, I need to have a talk with you and your father.”

“About Miss Claire?”

“Aye lad.”

They gather in the Laird's chamber a few minutes later. Jamie bows to them both before he starts. “I seek your permission my Laird and yours as the future Laird, to court the widow Claire.”

“The lass says?” Column asks.

“She is agreeable,” He recalls the feel of her hot and so needy against him and has to force himself to focus. “As long as you two are.”

Column looks to his son who he knows has tender feelings to the lass. That match couldn’t be made for years, if at all. He would find a suitable bride for him, when the time was right. His son squares his shoulders. He becomes the future Laird he is.

“Cousin Jamie, you will treat her right. As a gentleman and keep her safe”

“On my honor. You will help see to her safety?”

“Aye. On my honor.”

“Well, I like the match. As the lady is agreeable, so am I. You may court her.”

“Thank ye my Laird. Thank ye Hamish.”

“We can all still eat together?” Hamish asks.

“Aye, at your leave, we will ho escort her. Tell her the news, eh. Maybe Fergus can accompany us.”

“Go. Congratulations Jamie.”

“Thank ye again my Laird.” Another bow and they leave  
.  
“May I talk with her first, cousin Jamie?” He asks as they approach the door.

“Aye.” Said with a smile. Hamish enters.

“Miss Claire, before cousin Jamie and I escort you to dinner, I must discuss something with ye.”

“Yes Hamish?”

“First, I beg your pardon for taken Frgus out. I pray no harm came to him.”

“He is just fine. Thank you for being such a good mate.”

“If he is brawl enough, he is invited to dinner with us. But before, cousin Jamie asks my father and I's permission to court ye. Is this your wish?”

“It is. He is a gentleman and has helped heal the hurt of my heart. You and him. You will remain my special protector and friend, right Hamish?”

“Aye Miss Claire. Jamie has asked I do. We said aye, father and I. Are ye and Fergus ready for dinner.”

“Yes.” They walk out and Jamie meets her eyes. He can’t kiss her here but longs to. He takes her arm and they follow the lads into the Great Hall.

Fort William.

Black Jack wakes covered in blood. Ah, the lad for the brothel. He recalls with a smile, so evil it would frighten Satan himself. He wonders where he is, if he had survived. There is a knock on the door.

“ Colonel Cornwallis is here.” Lt. Grey reports.

“Coronel Cornwallis, what does he want?” he asks as he hurriedly tries to clean himself. He is answered by the colonel himself.

“Answers Captain Randall. You are covered in blood. Over half the men here are drunk. And there are reports of whores from the local brothel being brought here for entertainment. The prisoners haven’t been feed in days. Answers now captain. Is these charges true or not?”

“Well yes and no.”

“Explain yourself right now!”


	9. Justice and Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Jack starts to receive justice. The men he used receive freedom.

“Well sir,” It twist Black Jack's guts to call another man sir. He really feels subject to no one. “The pub we usually gather at was burned down. So I invited some of the usual entertainment here. As for the prisoners, they are Scottish sir. They have gotten all they deserve. Probably more.”

He could ask about the blood but decides he has heard enough. He call Lt. Grey, the only fully sober member of the garrison in.

“Lt. Grey, have the prisoners released immediately. Make sure they have been feed, have clean clothing, and send them off with five no ten shilling each and the apology of the Crown.”

“Right away sir.” He bows before him and turns to do it.

“You can not do that! Those men are my prisoners and..”

“No! They were the Crown's prisoners but also the Crown's subjects. We do not treat our subjects in such a manner no matter what part of His Majesty’s Kingdom they are from. As for you, Randall. You will be on the next boat to South Africa. I debated about placing you in the Tower for your crimes but feel more then enough time has been wasted on you. A posting, with reduced rank, in a less hospitable climate is punishment enough.”

“If any of you feel the need of a healer, head to Castle Leoch. The healer there, Mistress Claire Beauchamp, will see to you.” Lt. Grey says as he releases the men, as ordered. He feed them, provided them all with a clean outfit and the ten shillings. They all are grateful and ten of them head towards Castle Leoch.

After, Cornwallis was told about the graveyard behind the base. He had already sent all bar Lt. Knox and Lt. Grey, back to London to be reassigned. So, the three men entered the graveyard. He ordered it exhumed. They all three were sickened by what was uncovered. Twenty men, seven women( including the Claire look-a-like), and six children.

“God have mercy!” Colonel Cornwallis shouted. “See that all these poor souls receive proper Christian burials.”

When Lt. Grey walks back into the office, Black Jack is waiting for him. “You bloody bastard! You sent for him, didn't you?”

“No, I didn't. I was as surprised by his visit as you were.”

“Lier!” He swings and hits him across the face. Lt. Knox rushes in.

“What is the meaning of this?” He is followed closely by Colonel Cornwallis. He takes one look and orders Black Jack into custody. 

“Place him in one of the newly emptied cells until we get his mess cleaned up.”

Abbey at the base of the Stones( A week before)

Father Mackenzie smiles at himself. He had just finished writing and posting a letter to Colonel Cornwallis detailing all Randall’s crimes against the men, women, and children of the Highlands. Sister Ruth herself had taken care of one lad injured by the psychopath. That would put, as much as possible on earth, justice to him and an end to his evil reign. Now to find a lass for John. 

He writes a second letter, to a fellow clergyman in the lack district of England. He needs a special lass, sweet and trusting, able to handle the life of a military spouse. 

A few weeks later he hears back from him. There is a lass he recommends. Mary Anderson is of the right age and temperament. She also has a father and brother serving HRH in the military. Perfect. It will take some time but he will see John as settled as Claire will soon be.

Castle Leoch

“Miss Claire!” a breathless Hamish runs into her surgery. She steadies him between her hands.

“Grab breath Hamish and tell me what is wrong?”

“There are ten men, from the prison, newly released. They were sent here to see you. Should I tell my father?”

“Yes. Tell your father and let me start seeing them.”

“Aye Miss Claire.” He comes out and tells the first man to go in, that the healer can see him. “I will tell my father, Laird Colum ban Campbell, of our visitors.” He informs them. 

“Hamish, I will see them one at a time. Do you mind if I sent the rest down to the Great Hall for a meal?”

“I will ask my father but I say yes.” He says, standing tall. 

“Thank you sir.” The men bowed down to him as one. Claire took the roughest looking one back first as Hamish escorted the others to the Hall and went to inform his father.

“Thank you mistress for seeing us. We can pay.” He says. She brushes off his offer of money and asks for his story as she examines him. “We were just released. Were prisoners of Black Jack Randall. He treated us as worse then slaves. We were barely fed, worked until we couldn’t stand or lift our arms and,” He hesitates and Claire stops her examination to fully focus on his story. “Well, Tisn’t really a story for a lady.”

“I am no lady. I am a healer. Please tell me so I can see to you properly.”

“Well he would occasionally take one of the man back to his chambers for special attention. If they returned well, they would be bleeding from their arses.” He is fully flushed after telling his story. Claire hates to ask him more but..

“Were you or any of the men with you ever invited back to his chambers?”

“No mistress. Thank the Saints. I am Raymond Campbell, by the way. My wife and children will be so happy to see me. I can return to them, eh? I've naught from that bastard, begging your pardon ma'am, that I shouldn’t take to them.”

“You may return home. You are malnourished, as expected. I prescribe a diet rich in green vegetables and meats. You will be fine. Mr. Campbell, tell me, how were you freed from him?”

“A Colonel showed up. Saw what he was about with us and ordered us free. As for Randall, he was reassigned to Africa. Thank the Saints, we will ne' have to see him again.”

“That is very good. Go down to the hall and send up one of your mates, please.”

“Aye mistress. Thank you.

The Great Hall

Column had joined his guests. He watches them eat with satisfaction as he questions them.

“He said it was for taxes due. But, I swear to thee, my Laird, I had paid.”

“I believe you. What is your Clan and where are your lands?”

“I am Shaun Mackenzie,” he replies with pride. “My wife, the bairns, and I had a croft between the Mackenzie and Grant lands. My Laird, do you think they are still there?”

“We will find out. For all of you. Your families will be found and you, no matter what clan ye are, as long as ye are hard working, honest men, ye and your families will have a home on Mackenzie land. A croft and work to do. As well as safety from the bloody British.”

“He is being transferred to Africa. Thank God he will not be around any more.” One of the other man says. 

“Very good. Justice from the British. I will talk to this Colonel Cornwallis and make sure all your records are clear.”

“Thank you my Laird.” The men say as one. Hamish sits with his father, listening to the men's tales.

“You did right lad. To invite them here. You will make a fine Laird some day.” The young man beams under his father's praise.

Jamie joins Claire in her surgery after she had seen all the men. “You did well seeing to all those men.” He tells her.

“They didn't need me really. Just greens and some good rest.”

“Still. You gave them peace.” He pulls her close and deeply kisses her. She sighs into it kissing him back. They are both breathless when they pull apart. 

“I don’t want to stop but know we must. I don’t wish to dishonor Column’s hospitality.” Claire admits, leaning weakly against him.

“I will always see to your reputation. One day we won’t have to stop.”

It is at this point that a dirty and disheveled, but very happy, Fergus enters. “Miss Claire, guess what I got to do?”

“What is that?” she smiles down at him.

“I brushed down a horse, mucked out a stall and feed them. I gathered up firewood for the great hall and heard the most incredible news. Please Miss Claire and Mr. Jamie, tell me it is true?”

“What is it lad?” Jamie replies.

“That the evil man has received justice. That he will be sent away from here. That he canna harm me anymore?”

“That is all true.”

“Oh! I am so…”

“I ken lad. We all are.”

“Fergus, go get cleaned up and come back for your lesson.” Claire instructs.

“Aye Miss Claire.” He hurries off.

“You are very good with him. You will make a grand mam someday.”

“Thank you. I feel like I am already with him.” He grins and pulls her back into his arms.

“Well, if we canna find his family.”

In a deep dark prison cell

Black Jack paces back and forth. This is unbelievable! He where his toys used to be. Due to be sent away. Banished! No. It will not do. He will get a letter out to the Duke of Sandringham. He will have to help him. When he does he will find Lt. Grey. Despite his denials, he knows he has something to do with this. He will pay.


	10. Sweetness, Mystery, and True Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new strange visitors, BJR receives final justice, and sweetness is found at Castle Leoch

He sits chained to the jail cell. With no friends here as all his men gone, replaced by Colonel Cornwallis’, there is not yet anything he can do about it. So, he sits and plots what he will do about it once he can. He is so full of himself that he is sure he will get out of it. Nothing can really happen to him.

At the Stones 1945

Sister Ruth sits at the base of the hill. There will be visitors today. It is a beautiful day when they come through with the fickle Scottish sun actually shining. When the power builds and the building wind tells her they are about to arrive, she hurries up to meet them.  
They look around in fear. She can't blame them being from the 13th Century. The man meets her eyes, soothed a bit by her habit, even though it is different them they are used too.

He begins to speak Gaelic to her. She asks them to speak in English, knowing they can.

“Good Sister, what year is this?”

“1945.”

“Julia,” he turns to his wife, “We made it. After 20 years we finally made it!” His wife turns pale and faints. She helps him get her down. She takes them to the kirk to await the Father and treat the smallpox they both have. Thankfully it can be treated easily in this time.

Fort William

If only he can get a letter out to the Duke. He knows he will help. He always had. 

One day Lt. Knox comes in. He lunges for him but the lieutenant is ready. He knocks him out. When he comes to, he is chained to a different wall in the Tower of London.

“I wish to send out a letter to the Duke of Sanderihem.” He tells the man who enters. The bastard actually laughs. 

“He no longer wants to have a thing to do with you.” It is then he begins to feel a bit of fear.

He is charged with murder, rape, and assault without the permission of the King. He has no defense and offers none. There is a ton of evidence against him, from the letter that brought the colonel in to actual witnesses from the Fort. 

In the end he is sentenced to be hung. He isn't missed. His wife gives birth a few months after his arrest. She marries a good man and doesn't give her psycho late husband a moments thought.

Castle Leoch

“Very good Fergus. Now write your name.” Fergus has daily lessons with Miss Claire after his daily work. He is left handed like Jamie and he helps her to teach him writing. She smiles at him. He is an excellent student.  
He has a room in her surgery. He had been offered one in the stables with Jamie and even with Hamish whose room is big enough for two. But, he insists on staying with Miss Claire.

“I must protect her. What if someone comes in on her at night. I can stop him with my dirk.” He had told Jamie. He can't find fault with the lad's logic. He had taught him to protect his Mistress.

Jamie himself was reaching the end of his time at the Castle. He was just to be there to start the breeding program. He had stayed to see the first foals born. He is now out walking with Claire to discuss the future with him.

“It is nice to have some alone time with you.” He says as he stops and pulls her close. She sighs against his lips. 

“Yes. It is hard with my bodyguard.”

“Aye but I am glad the lad is there. I will be heading back to Lallybroch soon.”

“So, you want someone to be there to see me safe?”

“Always. But I pray you will be with me.”

“You want me to come with you?” she seems surprised.

“Of course lass. I am courting you. I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?”

“I do. I didn’t want to fall in love. My late husband didn't approve of me working as a healer. He thought my only role should be as a wife and mother.”

“The fool. That is one of the reasons I love you. There is no other lass like you anywhere. You are so beautiful, smart, giving, loving. I wish to make you a wife and mam but, will ne' stop you from being a healer too.”

“Oh Jamie!” she kisses him again and it gets heated. They both pull away with groans.

“So you will come to Lallybroch with me? Prepare to be married?”

“Yes.” 

“I would also like to take Fergus. I dinna think he could easily part from you and I've been unable to find his family. I would like to make him our son, a Fraser.”

“I would love that as would he. He really already is.” 

“Aye. We would just be given him the security of a name and place.” They kiss again and he takes her back inside.


	11. Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jamie and Claire plan their future in his time, the vistors from the distance past tell a startling tale.

She said yes! Yes! Jamie is beside himself with joy. He never thought he would be excited about marriage. His parents are the only people he knew who had married for love. He didn’t expect to. When he thought of it at all, he thought of it as more of a business type relationship. A man needed a wife, after all, and heirs. The thought of heirs caused him to blush. The marriage bed is a whole other subject. But first he must get his uncle and nephew's permission to marry and to take Fergus off.

She is a grand healer, his future wife. The Laird might not want her to leave. But, she is more. She is the woman he loves. As much as he wishes to take her back to Lallybroch, if she stays, he will. She is his home now.

He hurries into see his uncle, his Laird, with a pounding heart

1945

Father Mackenzie hurries to the kirk. 

“They are in the clinic room. Both from the 13th Century. Both with smallpox. Completely isolated on antibiotics. They are getting better.” Sister Ruth reports.

“Very good. Did they say anything?” She reports what the man had asked and his and his wife’s reaction to the news. “Alright. We wil wait for them to awaken.

1745

“Jamie lad, come in.” He steps inside to find Hamish already with his father. It made it easier. 

“I've come with a request.” He tells them. Column nods for him to go on. “I request permission to take Claire back to Lallybroch to be my wife. I also ask for the same for Fergus. We would like the honor of seeing to the rest of his raising. I know that Claire is of great service to you as a healer. If you will not be parted from her, I ask to be allowed to stay on as I also cannot bare separation from her.” He gets quiet and awaits their response.

“Ironically, Hamish and I were just discussing the same. The lad, as a good Laird should, has been paying attention. What is between you and Miss Beauchamp and you two and the lad, is quite apparent. We will miss her as a healer but, she needs to be with her husband. The lad already looks to her as a mam. Therefore, we give our permission and blessing.”

“Thank you!”

“Cousin Jamie, I would like to see you married. I would like permission to walk her down the to you. Would you be hand fast here?”

“Aye. I would be honored. Thank you both.” He bows low before them and goes to tell his will be wife.

Claire is in her surgery when Jamie rushes in. “Jamie! What is it? Is something amiss?”

“No mo ghaol, quite the opposite. Column and Hamish both agree to our marriage and to raising Fergus as our own. They just ask that we be hand fast here before we leave and Hamish asks to be the one to take you to me. Will you agree?” His face is full of such hopeful yearning that it brings tears to her eyes.

“Of course. I love you Jamie and can't wait to be your wife.” He makes a soft sound of joy and draws her to him for a kiss. 

“Soon,” he declares when he moves away. “Let's go tell Fergus.”

“Fergus, Jamie and I are to be married and return to Lallybroch.”

“Oh. I am happy for you Mistress.” He says though his eyes reflect a different feeling.

“Well, you are coming with us, ye ken. You dinna think we would leave you here, did you?”

“You mean it? Really!” He looks at Jamie with desperate hope.

“Of course we do. I will finish teaching you all about horses and their breeding there and Claire will continue her lessons. Canna have our son be uneducated, now can we?” In tears, he hugs them both.

A week later, she prepares to meet her groom. Her dress is borrowed from Column's wife, Leticia. Pulled in to fit her, it now fits perfectly. Her hair is pulled up in a tight twist. This is so for removed from her first wedding, a hasty trip to the register’s office. This time she also knows she is in love. She is a bit sad that her one request, that Father Mackenzie officiate, was unable to happen. A letter they had sent him had been returned with a message back. He and Sister sent their congratulations and prayers but he is unable to come. She wonders if someone else has come through.  
Hamish, dressed in his best kilt and shirt, comes to escort her to Jamie. She smiles at him. He smiles back as he takes her arm.

“You are beautiful. You will tell me if cousin Jamie doesn’t treat you well?”

“You are so sweet. I will. But, I know he will be a good husband, a good father.”

The lad blushes at the last part of her statement. “Aye. Shall we?”

“Yes please.”

Jamie is a revelation in full Highland regalia standing amidst the candles in the Great Hall. Her hand suddenly shook on Hamish's arm. The lad placed his on hers, steading her. When he got to his cousin, before placing her hand in his, he tells him. “Take care of her cousin. She is precious.”

“Aye. I ken she is. I swear to.” Only then did Hamish give her to him. He then takes a stand next to Fergus, dressed in a Fraser Kilt, like his adoptive father.  
Column comes up and draws Jamie’s dirk out. He makes shallow cuts across both their wrists. He then binds them together.

“. “Fuil de mo chnaimh fala de mo chnaimh bheir mi dhut mo bhodhaig agus mo sprite gus am bi mo bheatha air a dheanamh.” They repeat to each other. With the auld Ghaildhig vows, they are wed. Still joined, they kiss to the cheers and applause of those that fill the Hall.

1945

The man walks out and looks at the nun and priest. “You have awaken at last. How do you feel?” Father Mackenzie asks him.

“Much better. Thank you.”

“What is your name, traveler?”

“I am Henry Beauchamp. My wife , Julia and I went through seeking our daughter, Claire. We didn't intend to land so far in the past and are very relieved to be closer to her time. Is she here? Do you know her?”

“I do know her. We will see that she knows you seek her.” The man looks relieved. Now, what to tell Claire?


	12. A Wedding Night and Lost Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit
> 
> Jamie and Claire consummate their marrige. Jamie talks with Fergus. Meanwhile, Henry and Julia are eager to see their daughter.

They dance. Jamie isn't the best dancer but to be dancing with his wife ~ well for that he will take the men's teasing. They eat and are toasted.

“To the Fraser's. May they fill Lallybroch up with children.” Dougal, his other uncle announces. Jamie flushes. Children and how they are made~well he had yet to tell his bride that he was a virgin. Claire flushes for a different reason. She knows she should have told Jamie that Fergus may be the only child they may have.

Fergus and Hamish had disappeared and then reappeared with secretive smiles and whispered conversations behind their hands.

“Miss Claire, I will be staying with Hamish tonight and…”

“No. Let it be a surprise.” Hamish interrupts. She raises her brows to the young men but they take off with giggles.

“I wonder what that was about.” Claire inquires to Jamie.

“I suppose we will find out.” He leads her back into the dance floor. They dance close and kiss between moves. It is soon not enough. “Mrs. Fraser, shall we retire?”

“Yes please.” She had been married before but to not to a man as giving as Jamie. The thought of laying with him makes her dizzy with desire.

“My wife and I will be retiring now. Thank you for sharing this moment with us and please stay as long as you wish.” A chorus of cheers and whistles greet his announcement. He smiles as her leads Claire away.  
They will spend their wedding night in her room off the surgery. When they enter they discover the lads secret. The room is alit in candles and there is a tray of food and several bottles of whisky and wine also on the table.

“Oh those dear boys.” Claire exclaims.

“What a wonderful gift.” Jamie agrees. His bride seems a bit nervous so he adds, “ You needn’t fear Claire. I wasn’t planning on jumping you.”

A smile. “I know you aren’t. It has just been awhile since I did this and,” she pauses as she tries to think of how to tell him. “well, my late husband, he wasn’t into much variety. He actually was a bit controlling over this and every aspect of our relationship. I never felt like I pleased him and I don’t want the same for us.”

“Oh Claire. As we are discussing it, I was in Paris as you ken. The Parisian lasses are a bit more adventurous. I have done a lot. I believe I can please you. But, I've yet to complete the act.”

“You are a virgin?” She is a bit taking aback by his admission. But also intrigued. To be his first..

“Aye. So, my dear wife, if you have your insecurities, you are not alone.” It helps~ that knowledge.

“Will you help me out of my dress Jamie?”

She sees him swallow before nodding. His hands shake a bit as he starts to undo her skirts. When he gets to the laces of her bodice, he is steadier and she is quaking with nervous anticipation. When she is done to her shift, she reaches for the belt holding his kilt on.

“My turn.” Her voice is thickened by desire.They are both breathing hard as she loosens it and it and the kilt fall to the floor. Now they are both just in one layer.

“Claire, may I see you?” he nervously asks. She smiles and unties her shift, letting it pool at her feet. She steps out of it and up to him. He stares at her, wide eyed.

“So none of the French lasses got nude in front of you?”

“Nae.” Said in a strangled tone.

“Let me see you too.” He quickly pulls the shirt off and she also stares. He is like a living version of one of the marble statues she had seen in a museum. And he is hers! She takes his hand and places it on her breasts. He groans and bends down to kiss her. She soon finds herself lifted against his erection as he guides them to the bed. He sits with her on his lap as he kisses down her neck. She lets out her held breath with a gasp when he reaches her breasts and draws a nipple in. He suckles hard and she cries out his name. Frank had been a selfish lover, never seeing to her. Jamie was very different.

Ah Dhai! The taste of her, the sounds she makes, the way she moves against him. They all conspire to drive himself into her. But he is determined to see to her first.

He slips a hand between them and finds the secret heat of her as wet and slippery as an eel. He kens that is a good thing. He moves to her other nipple and slips his hand into her heat.

“Oh!” is said by them both. It is a revelation, the feel of her so hot and soft. For her, who had never been touched wit tenderness there~ Frank just did to make sure she was wet enough to enter, it feels like a miracle. 

He starts to move finding the nub that is the center of her pleasure, he focuses on that. He lifts off her breast to watch her. Her face is a ever changing pallet of pleasure. Her eyes wide and dark, her breath quick as is her heartbeat, her tongue comes out and licks her lips as her head falls back. He slips one and then another finger inside her. 

“Oh God!” She groans out. She is close, he knows, and he longs to do something he had only seen done. So, he lays her down and slips down her belly, kissing and licking her tender skin. She starts to shiver under him. No one had ever and she is literally breathless with anticipation. 

He sighs when he breathes in her scent. She smells so good and he is anxious to taste her. He slips down and lays prone between her legs. He parts her curls with his fingers and tongue. He breathes in her scent for a second before slipping his tongue out to taste her. She taste as good as she smells. He feels her hands land in his hair and tightly grip. He takes that as a sign he is doing well and continues.

She feels herself~ all she was before, Julia and Henry's daughter, Lamb's niece, Frank's wife, a combat nurse, a time traveler,~ dissolve under his talented tongue. She is Claire Fraser now and forever. She cries out her husband’s name loud enough to wake the entire castle as she climaxes for the first time in her life.

“Claire! Oh Claire, I need!” she comes back to herself to find her husband's desire filled eyes on her. She does too and reaches down and guides him into her. “Iffrin! Christ!” calls out the man who rarely says his God's name in vain.

“Yes, God yes!” Her body still vibrates under the effect of her orgasm and his hard length filling her is enough to almost send her right back over the edge. He starts to move gently at first. She copies him and feels it rebuilt, that wonderful power. “Jamie!” she whispers as her legs and arms lock around him. He moves a tad harder, grunting with the effort not to cum himself. She sees and presses up, placing that thrusting length where she needs it. It is enough. Her next ‘ Jamie' is a shout as she cums in a spectacular fashion.

“Claire! I canna!” he cries out himself as he also climaxes. She pulls his seed deep inside as she remains clamped around him.

Some time later, as they lay breathless beside each other, he says, “It was so much more then I thought it would be. Was it~ did you find it satisfactory?” She almost laughs but realizes he wouldn’t understand. So she takes a sobering breath and turns to face him.

“Jamie I had never found pleasure in the act before. Yes, my husband, I found it very satisfactory.”

“Oh! I will strive to always bring you pleasure. I love you Claire Fraser.”

“I love you Jamie Fraser.” 

They are awakened by a knock on the door that next morning. Claire groans and buries her head back under the covers. Not a morning person on the best day, after a night discovering each others bodies all that night, this morning is very difficult. Jamie laughs and slips out of bed. He wraps the kilt around him and goes to answer it.

“Mr. Jamie, Mrs. Fitz sent me to bring you and Miss Claire breakfast.” Fergus greets him with a tray of food.

“Mrs. Fitz is a smart lady. Thank you Fergus. Go check on the horses and I will be down shortly.”

“Aye Mr. Jamie.” He leaves and Jamie turns back to his bride.

“I will tell him today that he will be our official son if he wishes.” Jamie comments as they eat.

“He will be so excited. Jamie, there is something I should have told you before we were wed. Fergus may be our only son. I tried before, with Frank. I never caught pregnant. I know handfast lasts a year and a day. If after you wish to.. Well, I will understand.”

“Leave you!” he looks at her shocked. “Claire I married ye for life. Naught will change that. If Fergus is our only one, he will be more then enough. You are enough. You are all I need in this world.”

“Oh my dear husband just when I think I can't love you more.” He kisses her deeply. He ends up taken longer then he had planned to get to Fergus.

“Fergus, you know Miss Claire and I want you to return to Lallybroch with us?”

“Aye?”

“Well, if you are agreeable we would like to make you a Fraser and our true son.”

“Oh Mr. Jamie! I would be honored. Do you truly mean it?” 

“We do. You are already our son. We would just be making it official.”

“I can call Miss. Claire ma?”

“Aye as long as you call me da.”

“Da. May I go see ma.”

“You may. She is in her surgery.” He hurries off and Jamie smiles broadly. He is a blessed man.

1945

“So you know where Claire is? We know she was running from her bastard of a husband and went through.” Henry asks. His Ghaildhig is thick but Father Mackenzie is able to understand him.

“Yes. She landed in 1745 and is happy and settled.”

“I am glad but my wife and I still would like to see her.”

“You must fully recover first.” He can't argue that.

Later he is talking with Sister Ruth. “So, you will send them to Claire?”

“Maybe. I have something I need him to do first.”

“Aye.”


	13. Home and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus becomes a Fraser, Claire tells Jamie some major news, they head back home. Henry and Julia learn some news of their daughter.

Jamie moves into the surgery with Claire. With Fergus in the next room, they have to be very quiet in their lovemaking but they find ways around it. Jamie also speaks to the solicitor, Ned, about formally making Fergus a part of their family. They will be heading back to Lallybroch in a month, when the last of the foals are born.

The ceremony is another auld one. They follow the Scottish tradition of declaration. In the Great Hall, with his wife by his side ~ surrounded by his family~ Jamie declares, “I, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, claim Fergus Sinclair, as my son. From this day onward he will be known as Fergus Brian Fraser and will be the son of my house and heart.” 

Fergus is drawn to his side. After he hugs his new da, he weeps in the arms of his new ma as his now kinsmen celebrate wit food and drink~ with toasts to his future and health. He moves into the room with Hamish that night, allowing his new parents more privacy.

Claire, knowing she will soon be leaving, finds a young lady from the village, Joan Mackenzie, to train as a healer, in her place. By the end of that month, she had taken over fully, affording Claire peace of mind and much needed time with her new husband.

By August of that year, 1745, the new foals are born and healthy and Jamie has noticed changes in his wife’s body also. He says nothing to her, waiting until she comes to him. Column is planning a celebration to see the Fraser’s off properly.

On the day of the celebration, Claire has something on great importance to tell Jamie. She stops him on the way into the Great Hall.

“Jamie, I've news. My earlier fears of not being able to have children, well, they were unfounded.” She loves that he is giving her his full attention. It is a surprise every time because it is so different then what she is used to. “I am carrying your child.” He face lights up.

“I ken'd. I am so glad you do sae I can share my joy with you.” 

“You knew?”

“Aye, as your husband is a horse breeder and aware of the changes a body goes through when there is a child on the way. I ken your body a lot better then any of the fillies. Aye, I ken and I am so happy!” He had lifted her up and spun her around. They are both laughing with joy.

“Should we tell the others?”

“Aye. I would like to share our joy with them before we leave.”

They tell Fergus and Hamish first. They find them in the entryway awaiting their arrival.

“Lads we have news.” Jamie starts out.

“News I would like to share with the other two most important lads in my life. Fergus, you are to be a big brother and Hamish, you to be a Godfather.” The boys looked at her with wide eyes and open mouths.

“We are to have a baby. Fergus, I ken you will be a grand big brother.”

“I will da. I know I will and this time, will not let the bairn down.”

“You dinna let your sister down. You did all you could for her and your mam.” Jamie draws him to his side.

“Do you really want me to be the Godfather?”

“We really do.”

“Hamish, there is no one I trust more with our children and their mam then you. Will you honor us thus?”

“I will. Thank you.” He stands straight as an arrow and leads his family into the Great Hall.

“You are late nephew. But, we don't blame you.”

“Forgive me uncle but my wife just told me the most extraordinary news. We are having a second child.”

“How wonderful!” He stands and turns to his people. “Welcome the Fraser's. Their family is expanding with Madam Fraser being with child.” A cheer goes up. The Scotts need no excuse to party and they drink, eat, and toast the Fraser's and their coming child well into the night.

They leave for Lallybroch the next morning on the most comfortable carriage Jamie was able to find. It has room for the people and their clothes, her medicine, and the food they are carrying. Mrs. Fitz had giving them quite a lot and Fergus and Jamie will provide fresh meat. He will see his wife and unborn child taken care of.

It will be a four day journey to Lallybroch. They will take it slow due to Claire’s condition. She had packed mint and ginger to make tea with to help with her morning sickness~ and what a misnomer that is!

The first night, Fergus brings back a rabbit. Claire finds turnips and carrots to add and makes a grand stew. It is a surprise to her husband, who had never seen her cook.

“Well,” she replies in answer to his question. “It was a bit hard in Mrs. Fitz kitchen. I can cook. I was taught by my uncle.

They arrive at Lallybroch three days later. His family comes out the door and his father walks up to them. “What have you brought home, Jamie?”

“Da, a family. A wife and son.” He says with pride. His father looks shocked and his mam and sister, frown from the doorway.

1945

Henry and Julia had been moved to a croft on Mackenzie property as they get stronger. A few months later, Henry is finally strong enough to meet his landlord.

“It is nice to finally meet you. I am glad you are better. I am Hamish Fraser.”

“Henry Beauchamp. I thank you for your hospitality to my wife and I.”

“We were happy too. Father Mackenzie is family. Us Scots, as you know, do for family.” They are speaking in Gaelic. 

“Aye, we do. I didn’t know that you were related to the Mackenzie’s.”

Aye. We have been interrelated since the times of the Pics and Vikings. Would you and your wife join. me and my wife, Isobel?”

“We would be honored.”

They sit around and have tea later that day. They talk of history as Scots often do when they are together. Henry explains that he is writing a book on Henry the Bruce, first Scottish King. He doesn’t tell them that it was because he lived in the time period and wants to correct the mistakes in a lot of the literature. Julia talks of her interest in the local herbs and plants.

Henry notices the portraits on the wall. Hamish joins him and explains they are of his relatives. 

“This is Brian and Henry Fraser.” He says of the black haired man and red haired woman. Henry nods and moves on to the next one. He calls his wife over as soon as he sees it. Another redhead, a man with a curly brown haired woman. A woman well know. Their daughter.

“My great- great-great-great grandparents, Jamie and Claire Fraser. He was Laird during the uprising. Of 47’ it was. It was a small thing. They couldn’t get a lot of the clans involved. Really only the Grant’s and Campbell’s. It protected the Highlander way of life. A grand thing.”

“Aye.” Henry meet his wife's eyes. Their daughter had changed history. They must carefully evaluate whether they should go to her. They don’t wish to disrupt what she has done.


	14. To Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie introduces his wife and son. Henry and Julia discover more about their daughter. A future kinsman makes a discovery.

“A family you have brought with you. It seems we have quite a bit to catch up on son.” Brian says after a shocked pause.

“Aye. We will but my wife is with child and needs in to rest.” At this, Ellen swings into action. She hurries over to her.

“Come, you poor dear. Let's get you inside and get some tea.” She is lead in as the men and farmhands get the carriage unloaded.

“Da, I would like you to meet my son, Fergus Brian Fraser, formerly Sinclair. Fergus, my da, your grandsire, Brian.”

“I've a grandsire! I never had one before!”

“Aye lad. A grandsire, grandma, and aunt. Welcome to the family Fergus. Has my son taught you to fight.”

“Aye sir. Da taught me how to protect ma and the baby. Ma is teaching me to read and write.”

“That is very good. Then you can help here?”

“Aye sir.” 

“Let's get this inside.”

Their luggage is carried into Jamie’s old room( now his and Claire's) and the room across from it for Fergus.  
“I've my own room! I don't have to share?” He excitedly looks around.

“Aye son. You do.”

“I have never before.” Jamie is filled with pride he is able to provide for his son thus. He hugs him. 

“Let's go introduce you to your grandma and aunt.” And rescue Claire from the woman in my family, he adds in his head.

He finds his da, mam, and sister on one side and Claire on the other. He and Fergus join her. 

“Mam, Da, Jenny, my wife Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, now Fraser. My son Fergus Brian Fraser, formerly Sinclair.”

“Claire introduced herself. English. You are full of surprises son.” His mam says.

“Truly. Six months ago you were turning down every lass in the country and now return with a wife.” His da adds.

“They weren’t Claire. Once I meet her eyes, I knew none other would do. Ever. She was at the castle as a healer. We courted, fell in love and were hand fast.”

“Because of the bairn?” Jenny says with a snear.

“No.” Claire answers. She sits up straighter despite the effects of the morning sickness and travel. “ We have been married two months now and I told Jamie about the coming baby right before we left to come here, four days ago.”

“What brought you to Castle Leoch?” Ellen asks, as she shoots her daughter a dirty look.

“Father Mackenzie. My parents and uncle, my only relatives, were killed in a boating accident ( that is true, the year is irrelevant). I married a friend of the family. A hard man he was. He was killed through no fault of his own( is he dead? She wonders.) I fell into the hands of some redcoats including Captain Randall.” All cross themselves at the mention of his name. “ Exactly. The good Father rescued me and saw that I was healed, physically, mentally, and spiritually. He then took me the castle where I labored as a healer and midwife. I meet Jamie, fell in love, and got married. We were hand fast so Hamish could be a part of the ceremony. He became attached to me. I do wish to be married in a kirk in front of a priest though.” The speech wears her out and she leans against Jamie.

“A healer and midwife are a welcome addition. Jamie choose well.” Ellen says. 

“As my brother had to marry, you are well suited for him.” Jenny, chastened, adds.

“Welcome to the family.” Brian concludes, “Claire and Fergus.” There are hugs all around and Jamie is directed to see his wife gets some rest.

“Then I will tell you and my grandson about the expansion I am looking to do.” Fergus swells with pride at being included.

Claire is delighted Jamie had brought her bathtub along. “I ken how important staying clean is to you, my heart. Shall I have a bath drawn?”

“After I rest. Thank you.” She is asleep within a moment of laying down.

Jamie, Brian, and Fergus walk amoung the fields. “So da, what do you have in mind?”

“Well as ye ken, we do very well with the coos, sheep, and pigs. I have the thought of starting a distillery. Brew up some whisky and gin. We’ve the fields to grow the wheat and barley. I've purchased some more land from your uncle’s. Tis perfect for grazing.”

“I've the experience working in Paris with Jarod. What do you think son?” As his eldest, his opinion matters.

“It would be good to have some decent spirits.” The men both laugh.

“That it would my grandson.” He slaps him on the back.  
“So yer da and I can vount on your help?”

“Aye ye can.”

1945

They can't stop staring at their daughter, looking lovingly at the red haired man. 

“A true beauty, wasn’t she?” Hamish says.

“Aye.”

“She was my great- great great great grandmother. Her and Jamie's eldest, Fergus, is my direct relative. He wasn’t their birth child but was treated as such, as the eldest son he was. See, here he is with his aunt and uncle, Jamie's sister Jenny and her husband Ian. She was an interesting character, was Claire.”

“In what way?” Henry asks.

“She was a wonderful healer and midwife. Actually excellent at it. She seemed mysterious. There was even rumors of a secret diary, though it has never been found.”

“Well, I am writing a book on the history of William the Bruce, based on new information that I have found( or witnessed). So, any information or diaries you have, I would be interested in reading.” 

“Absolutely.”

Lallybroch 2020

Hamish Fergus Column Fraser heads up to the attic to get away from his family for a few minutes. He was about to become Father Fraser and his family was there to celebrate. He loved them but needed a moment.

He walks across the dusty old space. A break in the floor catches his eye. The wood had cracked and a book, of some sort, is poking out. He pulls it out. It is quite old and thick. He carefully opens it. It is a diary of some sort.

“The love of my life asked for my hand today. I said yes. Should I tell him my secret? Where I really came from? Will he believe me?” 

Hamish looks for a name. Claire Elizabeth Fraser. He gasps and takes a seat. This is his ancestor’s missing diary. He sits down to read it.


	15. War and Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst talk of war, new life is born.

At seven months into her pregnancy, Claire can barely move. Her wonderful husband insists that she work only in the house. Fergus has taken over her chores in the garden. 

The gardens themselves are coming along wonderfully. The herbs and vegtables, the healing flowers, are all growing as they should. She is teaching the ladies of the estate their uses.

Jenny and Ian had married six months ago and she is now a few months gone with child herself. Claire, who had served as her matron of honor, finds it very nice to have a sister. Mam Fraser joins her daughters in the great room at the end of the day and they talk of childbirth and the raising of children. Claire, who had lost her own mam at dive, finds this a comfort.

Jamie and her are planning to get married, in the kirk, after the baby arrives. It is way to much work to plan a wedding before then. One day, as she rests with her constantly aching feet up, Jamie enters.

“My love, will you join me a moment?”

“Jamie, must I move? Jr. and I are resting here.”

“I promise it is worth the effort.” With a groan, she allows Jamie to help her up. He leads her to their room. On their bed is a cradle, beautifully hand carved with roses, engraved on the outside.

“Oh Jamie! Did you do this?”

“Aye. The roses are..”

“Viking right?”

“Aye. They represent strength and protection. All I wish for our bairn.”

“It is so beautiful.” She, who cries at the drop of a hat nowadays, tears up as she runs her hands over the cradle.

“Ma, Da,” a breathless Fergus enters. “ It is uncle.”

They walk down to find Ellen greeting her brother, Dougal. “Brother, a welcome surprise. Do come in and have some tea.” He is lead into the parlor and a tea served.

“Thank you sister. Claire, you look very well. Pregnancy suits you. Congratulations niece on your marriage and your own coming bairn. Column and Hamish sent their greetings. I need to talk with the men.”

He has all their attention. Claire sits resting against Jamie. Fergus stands behind them. Jenny and Ian, Brian and Ellen, are also present and listening.

“There is a new prince running about seeking men to fight for his father. Now, I love Scotland, you ken it well, but to fight an unwinnable war with the English, losing men and possibly, the freedom we do have, seems a fools errand. Now Clan Mackenzie will not be fighting this. I pray that Clan Fraser and Murray,” A nod to Ian,” Will join me.”

“I and mine will. I seek to raise our children in peace here.” 

“As do I. With a grandson and two more on the way, nae, I've no interest in dragging my kin and clan into a war with the English. A free Scotland is a worthy goal but.. With the removal of the evil man from Fort William,” Jamie reaches for his son's hand. He holds it tight as his grandsire continues,” We have no real trouble with the English. They come to colkect their due tax and leave us be.”

“I am glad to hear it.” Dougal says. The business concluded, they get down to socializing. Claire listens to them and wonders how much of an impact her coming had. History recounts the failed Raising. That only a few clans were involved. Would it have been different had she not came?

“Claire? Madame Fraser?” She comes back and realizes Column is speaking to her.

“So sorry. What was that?”

“Hamish sent a special hello to you.”

“Oh. I miss him terribly. How is he doing?”

“He is well. Learning as he needs to be Laird. Which may be soon. My brother is doing poorly.”

A gasp from Ellen. “My poor brother. Please tell him we send our love and prayers.”

“I will also make up a special tea for him that should help with the pain. I will also write a letter to Hamish.”

“All would be welcome. Thank you Claire and Ellen.”

He departs the next morning carrying the tea, letters, and the assurance that Lallybroch and her people, will not be joining Charles, the Pretenders, doomed rebellion.

Brian makes it clear to his tenants, that all who wish to join may, but he and his family, would not. No one does.

A month later, Claire starts experiencing back pain. Her groans wake her husband. “Claire, my heart, are you alright?”

“It is my back.”

“Ah, come here love. I will rub it down for you.” He does, but it only helps some. A few hours later, she understand that she is in labor. With Jamie's help, she walks around the inside of the estate as the pains come closer. As night falls, her water breaks with a gush. Her husband, who had been calm up to this point, panics.

“What do we do?” his eyes roll frantically around. She smiles at him.

“Take a deep breath. I need upstairs and laid down. Get your mam and Jenny.” He nods and does.

Her labor is long and not easy. She screams and cries, curses and sweats, as she labors to bring their child, forth. Jamie, who had tried to slip away and pace and drink, downtown, like a proper nervous father, is grabbed by her. He ends up holding her hand and encouraging her as she strives to bring their child forth.

“I would take the pain if I could.” He tells her after her last contraction had her clawing at him and screaming loud enough to be heard throughout the estate. She knows he would but this is something she must do herself.

As noon approaches after a day and night of intense labor, she is finally ready to push. “Get behind me and let me push off you.” She orders. He is quick to comply. As Jenny and Jamie hold her hands and hold her up, and Ellen is ready to retrieve her coming grandchild, she pushes in earnest. 

An hour, and lot's of colorful curses later, he slips out with a wail. Jamie is so relieved. His own mam, who k  
now holds her red haired grandson, had lost a baby in childbed and almost lost her own life. She places the screaming baby on Claire’s chest and his parents touch him with wonder.

“William Brian Fraser. Welcome to the world mon mac.” Jamie whispers.

“Jenny take your nephew and clean him up. His twin is on the way.” A calm Ellen instructs.

“His what now?” Claire is not so calm. Jamie is equally stunned as wee Willie is removed and he returns to helping his wife bring forth life. Not to long later, as Jenny holds a securely wrapped William, his brother arrives. He is smaller but has the same loud cry. With his mam's brown curls and da's blue eyes, he is also laid across her chest.

A bit later, after the boys and their mam are cleaned up, Jamie lays her on the fresh bedding and she places William and his brother, Robert Henry, on her breasts. Fergus is brought in when they are done.

“Our three sons!” Jamie is filled with such pride. 

“I will always be there for them and ma. I promise da.”

“I know you will son.” Claire and the twins sleep upstairs. Jamie and Fergus join the other men for a toast to the newest Frasers. Fergus is allowed his first dram.

2020

Fergus reads with increasing fascination.

“The twins are a month old and doing so well. Jamie and I will be married soon. I have debated telling him. But why? My life and loves are here. I've no interest in returning to 1945.”

There is more. Something about the clans that had joined Charlie’s failed upraising and the effects it had on them. But Fergus cares naught about that right now. 1945! Impossible. He must research more.

He is soon on his laptop typing in the name Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp and 1945. What comes up is a shock.


	16. A Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Columns passing brings everyone back to the castle, where he is laid to rest, Hamish becomes Laird, and a strange woman tries to cause trouble.
> 
> Highly angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is ladymeraud from oxford UK. This will be a dark chapter. I have been working in the hospitals in the NHS and we are busy. We are trying to help everyone we can and are not winning. So, I am in a dark mood. Just need to get this out so I can move on. I am not a hero just a woman who can’t do anything else but help sick people feel better. The next chapter will be the wedding. A little flash back.)

Time moves quickly. The twins are soon seven months old. They are crawling about everywhere. With Jenny and Ian's first lad, Wee Jamie, just a newborn, the house is a wonderful chaotic mess. Claire, surrounded by family, is filled with happiness. Even when her son's try to crawl out into the fields to see their daddy. As they are this morning.

“Willie, Robbie, where do you think you are going?” she scopes them up, one under each arm. “Daddy will be back in soon. Come, mam has some bannocks for you.” She sits them back on the floor with a bannock to each. They, with appetites like their da, are happy to sit and gum them.

Fergus comes running in. “Ma, a letter has arrived from the castle.”

She takes it and sees it is in Hamish's hand. She smiles until she starts to read. 

“It is with heavy heart that I inform you of the death of my father, Column ban Jacob Mackenzie. His services are in three days. I pray you will all come to see him laid to rest and to see me take his place as Laird.  
Hamish ban Column Mackenzie.  
P.S. Please come.”

Claire is in tears. At the passing of Column and the torment of the new Laird, trying to be strong while still just a child, barely thirteen.

“Ma?”

“Column has passed. Please go fetch your Aunt Jenny and Ellen from the kitchen and then your da Uncle Ian, and grandsire, from the fields.”

“Aye ma. Hamish is he..?”

“He is hurting. We will go see to him.”

Jenny and Ellen enter and sees the look on her face. “What is amiss then?” Ellen asks.

“I've bad news. Hamish has written. Column has passed on.” Her strong face crumbles as she collapses down beside her. Claire hands her the letter. She reads over it. Jenny stands in shock.

“Oh my brother! My poor Column!” her wails bring Mrs. Crook and the other maids rushing in.

“Bring Mistress Fraser some tea and the carafe of whisky. We have received some bad news.” They curtsy and run off to do it. Claire pulls her mother-in- law close and they cry together. A still stunned Jenny joins them.

Fergus finds his da, uncle and grandsire and hurries over to them. 

“Fergus son, what is wrong?”

“Da, the most distressing news. Uncle Column has passed. Hamish wrote. Ma, grandma, and auntie are weeping.”

“Christ!” Jamie whispers as they all three cross themselves. They hurry back into the house. Jamie and Ian take their wife’s in their arms. Brain pulls a devastated Ellen into his lap.

“Ian, he is gone! My uncle is gone!”

“I know my love.” He sooths his arms down her back. Jamie is doing the same with Claire.

“My Column. My dear brother!” Ellen clings to her husband and pours out her grief.

“When is Hamish having the service?” he asks. Claire fetches the letter and hands it to her husband. He quickly reads it.

“We must go.” Claire adds. “To honor Column and for~ “ her voice breaks again. “Hamish. He ~ needs us.”

“Aye. He does. Jenny, is wee Jamie able to travel?” She pulls herself together long enough to answer.

“Aye. He is.”

“We will leave out today. If that is alright da?”

“It is son.” He pours all except the youngest of his grandchildren tea laced with whisky. “Mrs. Crook, have bags prepared for all. We will be heading to Castle Leoch.”

“Right away sir.”

They arrive a day before his funeral. A subdued Mrs. Fitz sees them to their rooms. After they are settled, the men head to see the new Laird and war chief as the ladies take care of the children.

Hamish is trying to be strong. He is glad his uncle is by his side. It is a lot to grief his father and be the Laird at thirteen. 

Dougal wishes to return to his own land and marry his new wife but knows his place is by his nephew’s side for a bit longer. He looks forward to introducing his assembled family to his fiancée. 

Brain, Ian, Jamie, and Fergus, enter. They bow low, as befitting the new Laird before they hug the grieving men. They drink Column's famous reddish as they toast him.

“Fergus, I know you have a room by your parents but, could you join me tonight. I could use a mate.”

“Of course.”

Jamie returns to his room to find his wife asleep with their boys beside her. He smiles, despite his grief. He never tires of seeing the miracle of Willie and Robbie, with Claire. He carefully joins them, Wrapping his arm around Claire.

It is in the dead of the night when Fergus comes in. “I am so sorry da but Hamish, he needs ma.”

Jamie gently wakes her. “Mon gaul, Hamish needs you.” She wakes instantly. Throwing a wrap around herself, she hurries out after Fergus. 

Hamish is curled up in the center of the bed, crying his heart out. She joins him and pulls him into her arms. “It is alright. Cry all you need. I am here.”

“I tried to be strong, like a good Laird should but..”

“Shh, you are allowed to grief you father. It doesn’t make you weak.” 

“I cried when my first da passed and I waa then the man of the house too. Had to see to my ma and baby sister. Cry cousin.”

With their dual permission, he weeps for hours, soaking the front of Claire’s wrap and shift, until he cries himself to sleep. Claire carefully lays him back down 

“You are a good mate Fergus. He should sleep now. Get some sleep yourself.” She hugs her eldest before heading back to ger husband and babies.

She finds them all sleeping together. Willie lay across his daddy's chest with Robbie laying against his side, cradled in his arm. Her heart gives a lurch and she wishes for a camera. But, those days are long passed. She just looks at them until the picture is fixed in her heart. She then joins them. She is back to sleep within minutes.

When next she awakes, it is to her husband bringing her breakfast. “I figured after your long night, you could use it.” He explains. “How is Hamish?”

“He is hurting but strong. He will be alright.” She feeds her sons and herself before they dress for the funeral.

Every clan is represented as they lay Column to rest. All the Lairds, minus the Grants and Campbell's( they are guests of the king) are present. He has a full Catholic funeral. His son, stands tall by his uncle and cousins. His eyes are dry, for now. Jamie thinks that his uncle would be quite proud. 

He will be made official Laird the next day. For now, the healer, orders a nap for Hamish and all the children as the war chief does hosting duties. Column and Hamish are toasted as Mrs. Fitz lays out plenty of food and spirits. Tomorrow will be the same when the new Laird is recognized and oaths sworn to him. 

Claire and Jamie finally make their way up to theur room and find their babies all three sleeping together. Fergus has a baby tucked in to each of his arms.

“They are so beautiful.” Claire whispers.

“Aye. Our family. Miracles all.”

“Yes.” She starts to get undressed done in by the long day and night.

“You wish me move them?”

“No. Please don’t.” she slips in on one side, Jamie the other. They join hands across their children. “I love you.” She tells him as her eyes close.

“I love you, sae much. You and them are my world.” They sleep undisturbed that night.

Hamish is officially made Laird the next day. Dougal stands beside him in front of the clansmen and declares that,” Hamish ban Column Mackenzie is the Laird of clan Mackenzie after his father. May God grant favor to the new Laird, to clan Mackenzie, and to Scotland!”

A cheer greets this and the oath taken begins. Dougal kneels before his nephew and new Laird and vows,” I swear by my Lord Jesus Christ, and by the holy iron I hold, to give you my fidelity and pledge you my loyalty. If my hand is ever raised against thee in anger, I ask that this holy iron pierce my heart.” Hamish urges him up and they both drink out of the same bowl his father used for such a service. 

One after one, the man of the clan did the same. After the other Lairds came up and offered a different vow, a vow to support the new Laird. Finally it is Brian's turn. He kneels before his nephew.

“Laird Mackenzie, I swear to support you as Laird and kin. To be available whenever you have need of me. To honor you as I honored your father.” He is lifted up and a cheer goes through the room. The younger children are brought in As Jenny nurses wee Jamie, the twins crawl eagerly around. 

Fergus sees a strange woman by Dougal and asks about her. Dougal overhears and thinks it a perfect time to introduce her to his family.

“Fergus and everyone, this is Geneva Grant. She is to be my wife.” Claire notices her husbands lose his color. Just then Robbie crawls over the lasses foot and she kicks out. The baby cries and Hamish stands.

“Mistress Grant, did you just kick my cousin!”

“No I~ I was just moving him.” Claire has hurried over to her sobbing son and lifts him up. She turns back towards Jamie just as Hamish says,

“No. You kicked him. You also tried to seduce his daddy last night. “ A furious Claire looks from Geneva to Jamie, her eyes spitting fire.

“Wot!’

“I was just…” Geneva has no answer. Jamie does.

“The lass tried to make a pass. I rebuked her, most firmly. I swear Claire. I dinna wish the lass when she tried years ago, and dinna now.”

The hall is still as all await her reaction. Hamish is faster. “Uncle Dougal, I want this woman removed from my castle immediately. You may, of course, marry her, if that be your wish, but she is not allowed in Castle Leoch.”

“My Laird, I dinna want her, a lass wanting another.” He turned away as some of his kinsmen escort her out. 

“I am sorry Claire. I should have told you last night. It just, the incident nor the lass meant a thing to me.”

“It is alright Jamie. It was her not you.” 

The hall settles back down, the party continuing. The Frasers and Murray’s head out the next morning. Fergus had requested permission to spend a week with his cousin.

“Ye may. A week only as the harvest will be coming in. Even with Murtagh there( he was guarding the house in their absence) we will need you.”

“Aye da. I will be back.”

2020

Fergus is shocked by what he finds. A Google search pulls up that Claire Beauchamp was reported missing in 1945 by her husband Frank Randall. Seems Mr. Randall had remarried three months later to a Sandy Duncan. The marriage had ended at his death, by auto accident, a year later, leaving no issue. Sandy had remarried.

Putting this together with Claire's dairy, he is able to piece it together. Frank, a horrid husband, had been abusive to Claire. She had enough, struck back and fled, ending up falling through the stones. Frank had done a token search before moving on. The facts are clear, if mysterious. The questions are many.

Fergus recalls that there is a kirk at the bottom of that magical hill. Maybe they would know more. Determined to find out all he can to help his ancestor, he heads there.


	17. A Wedding and An Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One her first anniversary, Claire recalls her wedding. Meanwhile, Fergus finds another surprise at the kirk.

1747  
Claire sits writing in her dairy. She started it at the castle when she first came through. She keeps it well hidden, as she doesn’t wish anyone to find out the full truth of her past. She is reliving her wedding day a year ago. 

She recalls it like it was yesterday. The dress, borrowed from Ellen, adjusted to fit her, with bits of tarden, in the Fraser and Mackenzie colors, weaved in. She wished to represent her family.

Brian had offered to walk her down the aisle but she wanted Fergus. Brian understood. She smiled as she remembers her sons, all three. Her youngest, a month old, were being watched over by their grandma while Fergus comes up to her. 

“Oh ma! You are so beautiful.” His dark eyes glow with joy.

“So do you. So handsome.” He was dressed in a kilt in the Fraser colors. She noticed something new on his kilt belt. “Oh. I see you have a dirk.”

“Aye ma. Da says at 13 I am old enough to carry one and need one to protect you.” 

“That is very good Fergus.”

“Are you ready to go?” She smiled hugely as she takes his arm.

“Yes. I am very ready.”

She grins recalling her husbands confession, later that night, that he was so nervous, pacing back and forth.

“Why,” she had asked him, “we were already married?”

“But not before a priest, eh.”

She turns back to her diary as she recalls walking towards the kirk on her son's arm and the surprise that awaited them. 

From out of nowhere came Geneva. She grappled for Claire. She is jerked behind Fergus, who has his dirk out. “You will not marry him. I am to be Mrs. Fraser!”

“You will leave my ma alone. She is already Mrs. Fraser!” Fergus yells out. The commotion draws Brian from the kirk's door where he waited to let Claire and his grandson in. 

“Haven't you caused enough trouble! Be gone with you!” Two townsmen were brought out to take her away but Dougal got there first.

“I will take out this rubbish.” He tells them all. He told Claire later that Jamie, who also heard the scrimmage, wanted to come but he wouldn’t let him. 

“Would be no good for him to see ye outside the kirk, eh.” Said with a wink. He made it back for the ceremony.

“Are you alright ma?”

“I am. Thanks to you. Your da will be so proud of you.” She remembers telling him. She retakes his arm. “Let's do this.” He proudly escorts her into the kirk. 

She remembers everything. Their tenants lining the aisle. Her babies, in their grandma’s arms, starting to fuss when they se her and hushed by their grandma. Even at just a month, they know not to cross her. But most of all, the sight of Jamie.

A highlander in full regalia is an amazing sight, no matter how old or ill favored. A young and by no means ill favored one, like her husband, is breathtaking. And take her breath he does. In his highland kilt, fresh linen shirt, tarden over his shoulder, tucked into his belt, where his own dirk and sword, hanging on each side. His knee high laced up boots completed the look. She recalls the look on his face when he sees her. 

They are full of light and love. Her knees get weak and it is only Fergus' support that get her down the aisle. Fergus places her hand in his da's. “You take care of her like I have.”

“I swear to son.” Satisfied joins his cousin, Hamish who had came for the wedding with Dougal. It is a simple ceremony. They hold tight to each other as the repeat the vows after Father Mackenzie. He kisses her with enthusiasm at the end.

A huge party had followed. They danced, drank, and ate, well into the night. He praised Fergus for his quick thinking and protection. 

“She wasn’t to touch ma!” Fergus had replied, head held high and chest out.

“I am proud. You showed you are a man today.” Jamie had replied while pouring him a shot of whisky.

Later she recalls dancing close to Jamie and telling him that Fergus was now old enough to start seriously courting.

“Aye but not until he finds the love of his life like I did.”

Jamie walks in, startling her out of her recollections. She quickly hides her diary. 

“Mon gaul, happy anniversary.”

“She smiles as he bends down to kiss her. “I was just remembering our wedding.”

“Were you now? Well I plan on spending every second with you. I've only one regret from that day.”

“A regret?”

“Aye that the twins age didn’t allow a proper wedding night. But, you see, I've already arranged for Willie and Robbie to spend tonight with their Auntie. I've a night to make up for.”

He is as good as his word.

2020

Fergus makes his way into the small kirk and meets the priest there. “I am Father Campbell. How may I help you son?”

“Fergus Fraser. I've found a diary from my ancestor, Claire Beauchamp Fraser. It tells the tale of…”

“I ken well. So you finally found her diary. Good. We've a lot to discuss.”


	18. A New Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus finds out more about the stones and the small kirk.   
Claire and family has a visitor.

2020  
“So you have read your ancestors diary?” Father Campbell asks as they sit in his office over tea. 

“Part of it. Enough to know that she was fleeing an abusive husband when she accidentally went through the stones.”

“There are no accidents son. But, yes that is true.”

“She found love there. Happiness and peace. That is something. But what does it all mean?”

“That is the proper question. Claire is only one of many that our Lord sees fit to send through the stones. All have different stories.”

“This kirk? It isn't a functioning church.”

“”No, it isn’t. It is a special place. Sacred in it's own right. We are the guardians, you see. The guardians of the stones. Tasked with seeing the travelers safe. A huge responsibility and a important mission.” He sits back and places his hands over his head, settling in to tell the tale. “Claire and her parents, fellow travelers too, are only three of hundreds that have came through. The Frasers and Beauchamp’s were blessed, as you will discover as you read her diary. They kept their land and family, their way of life after the failed 47’ Raising. That is mostly due to Claire, who's knowledge of the future kept them out of it. My clan and the Grant clan were not so blessed. They lost all.”

“Grant? I know that name. A Geneva Grant interrupted Jamie and Claire's wedding.”

“Ah yes Geneva. She was an evil one. They dragged her away and she was tried as a witch. Sent away to either the colonies or the West Indies. “ He smiles inwardly. He knew more but..” See every traveler serves His purpose. Claire's was to help save the Clans. We help them find their path.” He pauses and stretches. Now to tell him his purpose. “Fergus Fraser, you were meet to find her diary. Meet to come to me. You see, we need a new guardian. You have been chosen. Will you accept?”

“As it is God's Will, aye. I will take my final vows in a week. If you can arrange it, I will serve here.”

“It will be done. Your task now is to finish reading her diary and this,” he pulls out another book. “It is the true history of William the Bruce, written by Henry Beauchamp, Claire’s father. He and his wife Julia, spent some time in the 13th Century. Your relatives. Their history, their stories are important for you to know. Read them. Go home and spend time with your family. “

Fergus nods and stands. “Thank you. This is..”

“A lot. But your destiny.”

1747  
Claire gently touches the new bump on her abdomen. Another child. She prays it is a girl. She loves her sons with all her heart but she has three. A daughter would be good.

She is in her surgery, alone. Jamie is out in the fields with his da and her boys are all in the stable. Fergus, at five and ten, is man enough to keep an eye on his fifteen month old brothers. He adores them and they him. They are all excited by the coming baby. She stands and stretches out her tight back as Ellen comes in.

“Claire, my dear, there is a Redcoat captain here. He wishes to see you.”

“Is it tax time already?” 

“No. This is a social call. He claims to know you.” 

She lifts her skirts and follows her mother-in-law. She smiles when she sees who it is, quickly dropping to a curtsy. “Captain Grey. A pleasure to see you again.” The boys come out at the sound of the horses. Captain Grey had brought four officers with him, including Lt. Knox. They all dismount, bowing to the women and children. The twins cling to their mam's skirts, eyeing the new men with suspicion. Fergus stands beside his mam. “Please meet Mr. Fraser and I's children. Our oldest Fergus and the twins, William and Robert. Fergus, meet Captain John Grey and his men.”

“I recall you sir. You brought me to the castle and ma. Saw me safe. I thank you.” He holds his emotions back, as befitting the eldest and future Laird. He simply bows deeply before him.

“You are quite welcome son. Grown into a fine young man.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Let's all head in for tea. Mrs. Crook has some laid out.” Ellen offers. She places her arm around her eldest grandchild as Claire takes the twins hands. They all head in. The men have already been sent for.

Jamie, Ian, and Brian soon join them. Jenny also does with her own son, wee Jamie.

“You have a fine growing family Brian.” John says. They sit around the Great Room. Jamie holds his youngest in his lap. Ellen is rocking wee Jamie. Claire sits by Jamie, resting against him. The others are scattered about the room. 

“Aye, I am a blessed man. A growing family and growing business. We have recently entered the spirt business. I will send some gin and whisky with you.”

“Thank you Brian. But first I would like to challenge your son to a game of chess.” Jamie smiles and sets his sons down. They play several games. The men then joins the family for dinner. He came to check on Claire. He is happy to find her happy and glowing. Settled in a comfortable life with Jamie, beautiful in his own right. Lt. Knox notices.

“She is married and happy.” He tells him.

“I know. I do. I am happy to see it.” 

“It may be time to take this courtship with the lass?”

“Mary,” John supplies. Mary, a friend of the family. A match made. A sweet lass she is. He doesn’t love her with passion. But, there is a comfortableness between them. She will do.

“Yes Mary Anderson. A sweet woman. A good match. Will do, eh?”

“That she will.”


	19. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire goes into early labor. Quite angsty and explicit.

Claire is five months into her pregnancy and out working in her garden. She is collecting herbs as the twins play near by. It is a beautiful day with no hint of trouble. The failed rebellion is over and the Redcoats don't come around much. All seems to be at peace.

Jamie comes up behind her and kisses her on the back of the neck. She sighs and leans against him. “How is my wife and bairns this morning?”

“We are all wonderful.” For it was the truth at the time. “Help ne up Jamie.” He takes her hands and lifts her to her feet. She takes a step then gasps. A float of water wets her skirts then she faints dead away. Jamie lifts her into his arms. He has the presence of mind to remember his boys. 

“William. Robert. Come.” The twins, two and a half, had never heard that tone from their da and follow him in. “Mam!” he screams out. She comes running. “Claire, her waters have broke and she fainted.”

“Take her up to your room. Strip her down to her shift. I will fetch Jenny and be up.” She takes a steading breath, forbids herself to cry for her lost grandchild. There isn’t time. “Mrs. Crook, ring for Brian, Fergus, and Ian. Have Fergus watch his brothers when he comes. I need hot water. Claire’s waters have broke.” 

Jenny and her hurry upstairs soon after. Claire lays on the bed, in her shift, softly moaning. “Jamie, let me to her. We must see the baby safely delivered.” His mam says.

“Will it?” She simply shakes her head. She walks over and takes her daughter-in- law’s hand. 

“We are going to get you delivered.” She simply shuts her eyes. “Jamie, you may go.” 

“No, I want to stay with her.” 

“This is women's work. We will let you know when it is all over.” Jenny says, stepping to Claire's other side.

Jamie bends down to kiss her. ““Tha gaol agam ort mo cholman geal” He whispers. His da is suddenly there. He takes his arm.

“Come son. Our place is downstairs praying for her.” Despite his reservations, he let's himself be lead out. They find Fergus, the twins, and Ian. 

“Ma?”

“The baby is coming. It is to soon. We must pray.” That is what they do. For the next few hours. 

“My baby.” Claire cries as the pains of useless labor run through her. “It is to soon.” The woman try to sooth her but she won't be soothed. Hours later, when her child, her daughter is born, she is cleaned up and laid in her mam’s arms. “Oh my baby. Oh my love!” They share her tears.

“Jamie?” He is alone. The others still pray, all but Robbie and Willie, who sleep. He looks up at his mam's voice. “Your daughter has been born.” He looks to the bundle held in his mam's arms. 

“How is Claire?”

“She saw her now she sleeps. Would you?” He takes the child from her. He looks down on his wife’s face. Her features and her hair. He falls to his knees, holds her close, and weeps.

“Claire?”

“Jamie, have you seen her?”

“Aye. She is beautiful. Claire we have Father Bane coming out to baptize her. Jenny and Ian will stand as her Godparents. We must name her Claire.”

“Oh. How about Faith. Faith Fraser sounds~.” She trails off as her grief laden thoughts scatter.

“Faith is perfect.”

“Can you bring the boys in? I need to..”

“Aye.” 

“Mam sad?” Willie asks as he snuggles up to her.

“Yes. Your baby sister went to heaven.” She holds them close that day. Faith's baptism is preformed at her bedside. Father Bane prays for her. He will return tomorrow for the funeral. After she sleeps.

Faith is placed in her cradle beside her. Sometime in the dead of the night, Jamie, who had been walking the floors, comes in to find her cradling Faith, softly singing a song to her. It most be from her time. A lullaby. The thought that it was the only one she would sing to her, has him weeping again. He sinks to the hallway floor and cries as he listens.

“Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. Birds fly over the rainbow, why oh why can't I”

She is buried the next day. Claire, leaning on Jamie and Fergus, gets through it. She then takes to bed for a few days. Physically she recovers. She is quiet though, only really interacting with her sons, who she constantly cuddled. She pulls away from Jamie. 

He leads her alone for awhile. But after a month, he had enough. Instructing Fergus to watch his brothers, he saddles up Donas and goes to fetch his wife.

“Come, we are going for a ride.”

“Jamie, I really don't care too.”

“I wasn’t asking.” He places her on the horse and mounds up behind her. He takes off for a croft on the other side of the property. He helps her down when they get there. She is red with anger.

“Why did you do that Jamie!”

“I had to do something. You are shutting me out. I lost a daughter. I don't want to lose my wife. I ken grief. I feel it to. I need you Claire.”

“You don't blame me?”

“For Faith? No. No Claire.”

“You left. During her~ you left.”

“Everyone was saying I should. Da came and~ I am sorry. I shouldn’t have. I was confused. Forgive me?”

“Yes. I just thought.”

“Claire we have three healthy sons. If that is all God grants, I will call myself a blessed man. If we had none, with you, I would still be blessed.” He leads her into the croft and they lay together and grief their child. They fall asleep.

When Claire wakes, she slips down to her shift. She climbs onto her husband and lifts his kilt. Finding him half hard, she rubs against him. He hardens fully and she slips him inside her. He fully wakes then.

“Claire!”

“I missed my husband.” He groans and loosens her shift. She rocks against him as her orgasm builds He slips a hand between them and finds her clit. He takes her breast in his mouth and sucks hard. He tastes the ghost of her breastmilk, Faith's, and starts to cry even as his own climax builds. She cries out. A few strokes later, he does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gaelic
> 
> I love you my white dove.


	20. Guardian of the Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the story ends.

A year later at Lallybroch

The failed rebellion had fully ended. The Grant and Campbell clans were devastated by their leaders involvement. Brian and Hamish got together and decided to do what they can to help. They offer the Campbell and Grant clans room on Mackenzie and Fraser lands( they have brought up what they could). They would be allowed to stay Campbell’s and Grants, as long as they pledged fealty to either Hamish or Brian. They do eagerly as both are good and kind lairds.

As for Lallybroch, she is doing well. The gin business has taken off. They are selling gin and whisky across the area and in Paris( cased in rosewood from Jarrod). The business makes it easy to take care of their new tenants. 

Fergus, at ten and five, is off to Castle Leoch and then Paris, to complete his education. Claire misses him terribly and writes him often but knows he is doing as he needs. 

She slowly heals, physically and emotionally from Faith's death. She visits her grave often. She speaks to her, telling her what is going on, about herself, her da, and her brothers. The twins are 4 and as ‘full of piss' as their da. They keep both their parents on their toes.

Jamie is out in the fields when his wife walks up. She kisses the back of his neck. He turns and looks at her.

“You have a letter. It is marked ‘urgent'.” She explains.

He takes it. “It is from Jerrod.” He quickly reads it. “Ah, the whisky and gin is selling well in the colonies. He also reports that Fergus is doing very well in his studies.”

“I am so glad. I miss our eldest terribly but I am glad he is finishing his education. We also received a letter from Lord John Grey. You recall him?”

“Aye. The chess player. He rescued you and Fergus.”

“The very man. We are invited to his wedding. He has been made governor of the Bahamas. That is where it is to be. In four months.”

“He wishes us to travel there?” She nods. “I appreciate all the man has done but, in honesty I just wish to be here with my wife and lads, with my family and crops.”

“I will draft our regrets today. Besides, in four months I may be to uncomfortable to travel.” He gets it right away. His eyes get huge as his mouth opens.

“You are?”

She places his hand over where their newest bairn lays. “We are.”

8 months later.

He leads his boys into the room to meet their new sister. Claire lays cradling her with tears of joy in her eyes.

“Jamie, Willie, and Robbie, meet Lily Julia Ellen.”

“You gave her my mam's name.” Jamie stares at his new daughter, awed.

“She is my mam too. Of course I did.” The boys come up and gently touch her toes. Jamie is full of peace and joy.

2020

Fergus closes the diary. He is smiling. Claire was happy and safe. Now to make sure she stays that way. 

He must go through to make sure she safely makes it there. He knows he can go through. It is a requirement for being a guardian. He slips his kilt and other regalia on. He then heads to the stones.

He arrives in 1946. He hurries to a spot outside the B&B. He stands outside her window and watches her brush out her hair. He has never seen his ancestor so close. Her hair is like his.

Tonight will be the night. He stands as Frank brushes past him. He forces himself not to shudder. He hurries past him and up to his wife. He watches the ensuing fight, helpless to interfere. She then runs out.

He follows her up to the hill and sees her safely through. He then slips back through himself. He arrives back in 2020.

He is still Fergus Fraser, Father and a Guardian of the Stones. He returns to his abbey, satisfied that all will end well with Claire and the others that will follow her through. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, LadyMeraud and I appreciate all our readers. We love every comment, kudo, like, and reblog on Tumblr.  
We are working on our next story. But LadyMeraud is a NHS nurse and quite busy so have patience with us. Say a prayer for her and the others warring against this virus, if you will💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓


End file.
